Your Darkest Moments
by Takada Saiko
Summary: A prophecy that had long been hidden from the sons of Odin creeps back to the forefront, naming Loki and Thor at the center of it. The brothers must find a way not only to stave off an impending attack from an unknown enemy, but to somehow stop the prophecy from coming true and ending Thor's life. Part of a series. Co-written with Gabrielle Day. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Your Darkest Moments**

by Takada Saiko and Gabrielle Day

A/N: **This is part of our series. You may be entirely lost if you have not read the others. You have been warned and it is no longer my fault. **

A/N2: I shouldn't be posting this. I really shouldn't. You know why? It's been a slow write with various bits of life getting in the way (seriously, life, leave us alone so we can write) and there are bound to be other delays. So you have been warned. I fear the days of an update per day are in the past. Ah... oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

~ Shake It Out, Florence + the Machine

* * *

**Chapter One.**

Loki found little solace in large crowds. It wasn't that he was unaccustomed to the situation. As a prince of Asgard he had been raised around large, lavish parties that he was expected to attend. Attend and play his part in. Since accepting the position as the future king's lead advisor, he'd found himself even more at the center than usual, which was somewhat surprising. He might have turned his brother down on the offer if he'd known this would be the outcome.

The dark haired prince had been counting the minutes until he could make a quiet and graceful exit. Copious amounts of mead and other such beverages would eventually leave both his brother and others that might notice his presence - there or gone - ignorant of such a disappearance as he was longing for.

"Looking for your way out already?"

Loki turned, green eyes narrowing at the site of a man that he had never found any favour with, and recently had been forced to spend much time in association. Aegir, being his father's lead advisor, was expected to give the future king's advisor guidance for the days ahead. More times than not their meetings turned into a game of words with hidden meanings that few understood and more tension than anyone cared to be bothered with.

"I don't see the point in wasting time pretending to be something that I'm not," Loki grumbled, taking an offered drink from a servant. He would need it if this conversation stretched more than five more seconds and Aegir, from the looks of him, had chosen to indulge that night.

"Someone that those around you wish to associate with?" the advisor sniffed, head held high in indignation.

"I'd say that the last few years have lent a surprising amount of acceptance in my direction, at least from those that matter," Loki answered back, squaring his shoulders. "Apparently the people of Asgard are willing to forgive youthful foolishness more than some might."

"I have my own reasons to hold to it," Aegir growled, sipping at his drink.

Loki merely glanced at his, not overly enthusiastic at joining Aegir in his current state that allowed for such a loose tongue. "And what might those be?" he ventured carefully, watching for any sign that the conversation should be cut off immediately. "What causes you to hate me so?"

The aging advisor snorted. "The Allfather really has sheltered you from the truth over the years, hasn't he?" He set his empty glass down and turned to look the young prince directly in the eye. "You really don't know?"

"I don't ask for affirmation, I ask for clarity."

A small smile stretched across Aegir's lips. "There is a legend, passed down from a seer that spoke to your... _father_... once. She holds great knowledge of the doom that you could bring to Asgard, and I have not overlooked it as some have. I know that you are not all that you appear to be."

Loki's lips curved upward and he took a deep breath through his nose. "You are behind the times, Aegir. The issue of my...heritage is put to rest. I am a son of Odin and brother of Thor, as Asgardian as you are. Not even you should question my loyalty to my brother at this point."

Aegir picked up another glass from a passing servant, unamused. "I do not mean your heritage, even though I will always doubt your loyalties. You should not enjoy the liberties that you do, considering all of your sins. There is more danger in you yet, outside of your choices. Your destiny is to be the end of all of us, even those that you would hold dear."

The older man turned his gaze towards the future king of Asgard, Thor, standing at a distance from them with Fandral and Volstagg and others, laughing and clapping his friends on their shoulders. Loki followed his gaze, uncertainty crawling through his veins, even as his brother looked up and caught his eyes. Thor's smile widened and he waved Loki towards him. Loki nodded, suddenly feeling the need to be closer to his older brother. He looked back to Aegir briefly.

"You're nothing more than a hateful, spiteful old man who did not get what he wished for. I have no need to heed the words you say." Loki said. He moved towards Thor.

"Ask your father, then, if you care so little. You will be the end of him. Of all who have power in this realm. You are the bitter end."

Words that should not have reached him at all stung at his heart and Loki refused to turn back as he made his way across the room, through the throngs of people that nodded and greeted him. He should have been more aware of their acknowledgement, he knew, returned their greetings, but his mind was focused solely on reaching Thor. With some alarm, he realized that Aegir's words had caused no small amount of fear within him.

Things were different now, they had surmounted all those moments of their youth which caused strife. There could be nothing more to tear their future apart.

Thor grasped his shoulder as he approached, having shooed away most of his throng. "Loki, why so serious?" he asked, motioning for a servant with glasses on a tray to come towards them.

"It's nothing, brother," Loki said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "Just another party."

"You've never been fond of them," Thor said thoughtfully.

"If this is the worst of my duties I think it bearable," the younger brother said with what he hoped was a convincing smile.

"I'm sure I've never seen Aegir approach you on purpose at one of these. What did he have to say?"

"Nothing of any importance."

Thor stopped, very still and looking directly at the younger prince. "Brother, I have known you as far back as either of us can remember and I know that your talent for lies exceeds all others, but... Please. Do not lie to me."

Loki gave a mirthless smile. "It truly is of little importance in the grand scheme of life, Thor. It is just the same old hatred that he breeds. Do not let it disturb you."

"Only if you promise the same."

"Of course," Loki answered, lips stretched in a broad smile and he latched a hand to his brother's broad shoulder. "How could I believe anything he says? He lost his wits before we were yet men. Nothing he says matters."

"I shall speak to him if-"

"Nothing he says matters," the trickster repeated. Green eyes glanced over the room, noting the entrance of their royal father and mother.

"Forgive me, brother. I've been waiting for Father. I have something that I need to speak with him about."

Thor watched him go, frowning with discontent. Loki's relationship with their father had vastly improved in the time that had passed since the incident on Midgard, but Thor could never remember a time where they had casually sought each other out at parties such as this. He looked for Aegir, saw him still standing alone and still drinking and felt his ire rise. Volstagg clapped him on the shoulder.

"What's the matter with you? I leave you for five seconds and you're scowling with enough force to bring the suns down."

Thor half turned to him. "Are we so far past our mischievous days?"

Volstagg grinned. "Why, Thor, you are my future king. I shall remain mischievous until you command me otherwise."

Thor smiled. "Excellent. Make sure the old cretin does not sleep tonight."

"Consider it done, my lord. Our old friend is still gnawing at the peace of the favorite of your brothers, eh?"

"My only brother, for whom I would do anything," Thor said.

"So we have seen. Fret not, Aegir will find himself quite haunted this night." Volstagg promised.

Assured, Thor moved through the people to find only his mother where three of his family had been standing not moments before. He kissed her cheek in greeting and she embraced him.

"Where are Father and Loki?" Thor asked.

Frigga smiled. "What, no words of greeting for your poor mother?"

"I'm sorry. You look lovely, mother. How do you fare?" Thor amended.

"Thank you, my son. I am quite well, thank you for asking. Your father and your brother have retired to the throne room, I think. They looked quite serious."

Thor frowned, glancing towards the exit that they would have taken.

Frigga reached to put a hand on her oldest child's arm. "Thor, they looked as if they wished to be left alone."

"No matter the state of things, Loki does not seek Father out without great need."

"This is true."

"He would not tell me what that need was."

Frigga found herself smiling and wrapped an arm as far around his shoulders as she could manage. When had her boys grown so big? "My dear, your brother is not required to confide every last worry in you." She hushed his expression with a shake of her head. "No, do not look at me in that way. He will confide when ready, you know this. You cannot push Loki or you may never know what is in his mind."

"I just fear that he will try to meet a challenge alone."

"And if he needs to he will. Your little brother is a grown man, just as you are." She smiled once more, her hand cupping his cheek. "My sweet Thor, I know you want to protect him."

"I do."

"And he will come to you when he is ready. You must learn patience."

"But-"

"No. Not buts. Trust your brother as he trusts you."

"I do trust him."

Frigga gave him a look that said that the point had been made. Trust and wait, Loki would come to his brother when ready.

* * *

The doors closed behind them and Loki found himself fully fascinated with the floor beneath his feet. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. He had planned to march straight up to his father and ask him - demand of him - the truth of the situation when he had the emotions to back it. Instead he now feared that the emotions were what made the whole event difficult.

"What troubles you, Loki?" Odin asked calmly.

Well, here goes nothing. "What do you know of a seer and what she said involving Asgard's doom?"

Loki did not miss the flicker of surprise in his father's face as the king took a seat and sighed. He leaned against the end of the long table and waited, father and son watching one another. The longer the silence continued, the more the concern in Loki's mind grew. Odin was not one to ever laugh anything off, but for him not to immediately dismiss the question or even to claim lack of memory was more telling to the young sorcerer.

"There was something, wasn't there?" Loki prompted.

"There were many seers, Loki, many who came to give their opinion and their prophecy after you were pronounced as our son. Many were quite displeased with your sudden appearance, that no preparations or ceremonies had been given beforehand. Your mother and I paid them little heed."

Odin said carefully. "Might I suppose there is a particular one that has been brought to your attention?"

"Only that I would be the doom of all in Asgard. No small feat, that. Even in the prophecies of my infancy I am monstrous."

Odin frowned at him. "Loki, prophecies of little merit are often overly drastic and ominous."

"So there was not one specific to my bringing about the end of Asgard? Destroying Thor?" Loki pressed, taking to pacing the floor in front of where Odin sat.

The Allfather sighed heavily. He had spent the majority of his youngest son's life avoiding truths that had weighed heavily on the young god since. He watched the trickster move in regular motions and wondered who had brought this to his attention after so long. He and Frigga had been late to the gathering, but he was sure that it must have been something that someone had said that night for Loki to be quite so focused. "There was nothing that should be given any credence to," Odin said at last.

"That's not what I asked."

"Loki-"

"Please. I need to know."

"What brought this on?"

"It does not matter."

"It does," Odin answered and stood. "A question has been asked, Loki. I will not repeat it."

Irritation washed over the dark haired prince. "And I suppose that it does not matter that I've come to you with a query, does it? I see you still refuse to give me a straight answer. I won't waste any more of your time."

"Loki," Odin called after him, steps echoing through the throne room as he took steps after his son. "This... I shouldn't have you worried over it, my son, that is all. Please do not twist my words or my intentions."

"Then give me a straight answer," Loki pleaded.

Odin pressed a hand to his temples before speaking. "There was a seer who came when you were not quite a year old. She claimed we were hiding a great destruction and that I had obscured the danger with magic. An old witch, but quick; she found you in the nursery and claimed that your destiny would cause the end of the line of Odin and bring death to the gods of Asgard."

Loki sat heavily. "What then?"

A small smile pulled at Odin's lips. "Thor kicked her in the shins, I believe. You're scaring my brother, you hag, he said."

A shaky laugh escaped Loki, the image perfected in his mind, Thor had been Thor all his life. "So how did this prophecy come to the ears of others? How can you know it is not true?"

"We got rid of her as quickly as we could, but she did go to others and the rumors spread before we could dispatch her altogether. Long before you or your brother were born she was a respected member of the court, but she dabbled long into dark and dangerous places; her mind became unsound. By the end, there were few who heeded her words."

"Some did. And all prophecies come with benchmarks. Have any been met? Parts come to pass?"

Odin suddenly wished that he had not agreed to this conversation. "Many things may appear to align in hindsight, but that does not necessarily mean that-" He stopped and shook his head. Loki was a grown man. The time for shielding him from this was over. No matter how foolish he thought the prophecy to be, his son had a right to know. "She spoke of strife between brothers, of betrayal and reconciliation. She said that the worlds would split and that you would allow our enemies through and it would end Asgard. I don't remember the words as she spoke them, but there were strong implications that Thor would die and that the realm would be either overtaken or entirely destroyed because of your actions."

Loki felt himself deflate almost entirely. "Even in my darkest of moments I have never wished harm on my home. I love Asgard dearly."

"I have no doubt that you do. Loki, if you have ever put faith in an old man's words, do so now. Your destiny is yours to write. I have every faith in you that you shall strive to support your brother in his rule and that you will do what you can to make sure that Asgard remains in all of her glory. I may not always agree with the route that you - and often Thor as well - take, but since your return your intentions have been good. Do not doubt yourself."

Loki nodded, his father moving towards the door. "Now come, lest your brother and mother seek us out."

The party had dwindled to less than a hundred people, still sizeable but easier to navigate. Loki threaded his way among familiar faces, but did not find the one in particular he wished for. He turned and found Sif, drink proffered to him. Fingers slipped around the stem of the glass and Sif nodded her approval.

"You look concerned," Sif said, sipping her own drink.

"I am always concerned."

'You never _look_ concerned, in which lies the difference." Sif noted.

Loki forced a smile onto his face. "You must accept my most humble apologies, Lady Sif. I would not wish to present anything less than my most charming and carefree self."

"If you were not a prince and we were not surrounded by most of the court I would slap you." Sif murmured into her glass.

Loki's smile grew. "You are most welcome to try anytime we are alone."

Sif shot him a warning glance and passed off her empty glass to a passing servant. "If you are looking for Aegir or Thor they have both gone. Separately, might I add, so you can keep looking carefree."

"What should I care of Aegir's whereabouts?" Loki asked easily.

"I would not know. Perhaps if you wished to continue your conversation from earlier, you would need to know where he is. If not, I believe Thor said he was retiring early."

"You are quite clever, aren't you?"

Sif gave him a small smile, eyes twinkling with a bit of mischief of her own. It was a high compliment from the prince, but she had no question in her mind that she had earned it at least ten times over before he'd let it slip. She watched him as his attention shifted towards a couple of the exits that could be seen and she knew that an obviously nervous Loki did not bode well for their more recent bouts of peace and tranquility. She had almost become used to it, but it wouldn't be too long until the Warriors Three became restless. They really were impossible when they got like that. Much like small children looking to cause a ruckus in any way that they could in order to entertain themselves.

"Well," she said at last, managing to catch his attention once more. "Do promise to let me know before all chaos breaks loose, won't you?"

She had meant it in jest, but the look that flashed through his eyes held no humour. It was disguised as quickly as it would come and the prince tipped his drink back, finishing the contents. "I wouldn't dream of riding into chaos without first alerting the goddess of war," he answered smoothly, receiving a shove to the shoulder for his efforts.

"You can be a complete bastard at times," she grumbled.

"I was being sincere," he countered, feigning hurt.

"Liar," she huffed with the smallest of smiles and turned to take her departure. "Good night, Loki."

He let out a breath of a laugh, shaking his head. "Everyone always assumes I'm lying."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A bit shorter on the word count this time, but I thought I'd post something up for this.

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

The god of mischief's destination, without question, had been his brother's chambers. As he made his way down the corridors and towards the crown prince's rooms the noise of the party faded behind him and his steps slowed. He paused when he stood before the large door that he knew well. His hand came up to knock out of habit, but no matter how well his wrist knew the motion, he couldn't seem to make it work.

He had come to confide much in his elder brother in the most recent years of their existences. A level of comfort have reformed between them that had not been there since childhood and it felt warm and safe. It was that comfort that Loki sought now. He had thought his father's words might ease his concerns, but they had been coloured with Odin's own opinions and had left little space for what the truth might truly be. Not that he expected Thor to suddenly agree with this sense of worry. The nine realms knew that the god of thunder had more faith in his delinquent younger brother than any other soul living or dead - including that very same younger brother - and the blond would never agree that there could be a case in that time forward in which Loki would be responsible for his death or the death of anyone other than a great enemy.

Loki's hand staid and he sighed. He knew of no set rule, but in his experience once the person at the center of a prophecy learned of it things moved rather quickly. If this seer had been right and he would bring about the destruction of all he knew and loved, he had to stop it before it happened. There was always a loophole, and he was quite good at finding them.

Direction tended to set the young prince's mind at ease. It was because of that that he decided against his brother's company and instead started his retreat to the library. His father had said that the seer had once been well respected in their court. That meant that she would be listed and noted in the tomes that held Asgard's history. Words that others put faith in would have been scrawled to keep and might give him a clue as to where to find her. If he could find the seer she could give him the full prophecy, word for word so that he knew what action to take to save his brother's life.

Loki was rounding the corner at the end of the long hallway when Thor's door opened, the blond prince peering out. A frown tugged at the corner of his lips. His mother may have thought that the green eyed trickster would be willing to say what was on his mind when the time was right, but Thor felt very much like the time had just been missed. He could almost feel the oncoming trouble in the fact that Loki thought it best to handle whatever concerned him on his own, and he certainly was not willing to let him do that.

Thor pulled on a t-shirt that Jane had brought for him during one of her visits and stepped barefoot into the hall. The reaction of the servants and other palace dwellers to the Midgardian clothing he wore amused him, a few stared in open astonishment that their prince would deign to wear such things, but most didn't notice him when he wasn't in his usual attire. It made it much easier to move about. After all, what prince did not dress like one?

He moved quietly through the halls quietly, having caught sight of his brother far ahead of him. A grim determination settled over him. Thor was known for taking the direct approach for everything, no matter what the consequences, and his dealings with Loki were no exception. However, he thought Loki must be rubbing off on him, he felt that this time it would not net him the information he truly wanted. Pushing down the urge to call out, stop his brother, and demand to be a part of what was going on, he trailed behind, watching until Loki slipped into the library. He should have known. Thor stood near the door for several moments, until he remembered the secondary door to the back of the room. Smiling to himself, he continued silently down the hall.

He slipped in, carefully pressing himself against the wall for a moment and then moved swiftly to crouch behind a shelf of books. He could hear Loki rummaging and he started working his way through the sections of the library to get a better idea what his younger brother might be after. He was most certainly not in the section that would have provided a new spell. Maps were out, and he thought he remembered this section being very close to where historical volumes were kept, but he wasn't entirely sure that they were still in it. He really did need to pay better attention...

Thor's blue eyes might have been seen peeking in between books if Loki hadn't been so caught up in his search. The larger prince watched carefully, scarcely breathing for fear that it would alert the other of his presence, and then he was sure that the god of mischief would weave the most fantastical lie to explain away his odd behavior and his secretive actions.

Loki was, in fact, far too absorbed in his hunt for the appropriate tome that he didn't notice the crown prince looming behind the shelf. Instead he had gone straight for the collection of historical prophecies. Littered throughout these particular titles were some of the greatest foretellings in the history of Asgard. They told of great battles that would lead to glory and triumph for the princes and kings of the land. Some were now part of history and others were often spoken of at fine dinners in the palace, every great warrior claiming it was spoken of him. Thankfully, for Loki's current intentions, lesser prophecies were also addressed in the pages upon pages of books. He laid a collection of them out on a long table and closed his eyes, the spell leaving his lips in barely a whisper.

The sound of turning pages filled the otherwise silent library as his magic searched after what he sought. Each book closed itself after the pages were well turned and all of them stayed that way, giving nothing up. He gave an irritable grunt as he piled them in the corner and out of his way, disappearing only long enough to bring back another collection. A few moments later he received another dead end for his efforts.

Loki's usual keen senses that should have alerted him to his brother's eyes following his every move were dulled by the single-sightedness of his task. He repeated his actions of collecting books, letting his magic search them, and receiving nothing in return. With each failure he became more frustrated until finally the pile of failed attempts were thrown from the table in a brief tantrum of magical force. He must have pushed the repeated spell out by accident when his temper got the better of him, as one lone book seemed to have been pushed from a far, unassuming shelf to his left. He watched it fall to the ground as if in a daze, the pages turning until the finally stopped midway through.

Green eyes seemed fixated on it and their owner finally moved forward, his long fingers grasping hold of the book as he lifted it from the carpet. His entire demeanor changed and the air around him seemed a bit less heavy. "Found you," he muttered.

Loki paced the length of the stacks he was in, flipping pages and murmuring lowly to himself. After rereading the same set of pages several times he sank into a chair, leaning heavily to one side, the book open on his knees. To hear the prophecy second hand as an old memory, easily blurred by the passage of time and life was one thing; to hold the printed declaration of what twisted end truly awaited him was another. _An unbreakable bond, forged by fire, broken by the unlikely element would not rise twice. The opening of a gate between two worlds never well met would end in destruction. Two hearts trapped with a wolf among them; one would cease to beat. A golden age would end before it truly begun. Blood on the hands and the head of the one they would call Trickster._

"It has to be breakable." Loki murmured. He stood, placing the book on the table and scanned the shelves again. He walked away, stopped, walked back, and flipped forward again. After the history of the seer's prophecies was a short paragraph that spoke of her decline into madness and her eventual departure from the court. She sent word of one final prophecy to the king from a small village to the south, but the king declined the message and the prophecy was never recorded. Loki smiled grimly. At least he knew where she had gone. Now he could only hope she was still alive.

The darkness in the high windows was fading; he'd searched until nearly dawn. If he left now he would disturb no one and be in the village in less than three hours. Loki took a deep breath. If the seer was still alive and in the village, he could speak with her and find the loophole before lunch and be back in the palace with crisis averted before dinner. He wished he could believe in such foolishness and wrote down some notes on a piece of parchment which he pocketed before leaving.

When he made it past the stacks, Thor started to creep forward to look at the book he had left laying open. He could just barely see the edge of Loki's cloak as he headed for the door. Just as he was about to exit, Loki paused, thrown by the sudden sense that he had forgotten something. He half turned and Thor froze, not even daring to breathe. Loki touched the pocket in which he had shoved his notes and left.

Thor picked up the book and retreated to the very back of the library, near the door he had entered in case Loki decided to come back and he need to make a quick getaway. He could only guess as to the pages Loki had been interested in, but he gathered it had been about the old seer Aldis. He vaguely remembered her as an old, frightening woman that Frigga had tried to keep away from her young princes. There were pages and pages of her prophecies, but even Thor recognized what Loki must have been after, a chill settling in his bones.

"Oh, Loki," he said to himself.

He had fought too long and too hard to have his brother back, to have his family back the way it should be. Nothing would destroy that now, prophecy or no prophecy and he would not be killed. Tucking the book under his arm, he left the way he had come in. There was work to be done. He would keep fate at bay with his bare hands to keep his family safe.

* * *

TBC

A/N: So, my thoughts on Loki's bit of magic: Wordsearch. Asgardian style. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

Loki had little trouble finding a ready horse and setting off. Time passed quickly with the words of the prophecy dancing through his mind. The bond was obviously his and Thor's. It had certainly been forged in their youth, and he wondered, perhaps, if the unlikely element that had broken it the first time might have been the Tesseract. The reforging had taken place. It was unbreakable, which was true. Rising again didn't seem to be an issue as he couldn't imagine a case that would truly pit them against each other again. Not after everything.

The wolf. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping his mind clear by now, but exhaustion was tugging at the edges. He found the only face that came to mind was Aegir's, but he set that aside to prior prejudice.

One heart would cease to beat... Well, that seemed obvious enough with the following words. Thor would bring in the golden age, he had no question, and if it were to end before it began, that could only mean Thor's death. At his hands. The blood would be on his hands.

Loki felt a deep chill set in him and he clung to the reigns. The sun had risen in the sky at some point in his travels and as he blinked against the brightness that surrounded him he could see the town in the distance. It was small, quaint, and not unlike a place that he and Thor would have gone to to see what trouble they could have stirred up in their youth. As he rode closer in he murmured a few low words and his princely garb - not quite as extravagant as that from the party, but certainly telling of his rank - melted into something much simpler and he could feel the spell fall into place that would cloak his appearance. It wouldn't last, he knew, but it would get him where he needed to go.

Men and women were already mulling about as he dismounted and spoke to a stablehand about seeing to his horse. He asked the lad the old seer's name and he seemed to know it.

"Old Aldis lives in the place on the edge of town that way." He pointed. "You can't miss it. It's about to fall down 'round her head." He stopped, eyeing Loki carefully. "But she won't see you."

"Why is that?"

"She won't see anyone. Well, sometimes Old Man Hoenir gets let in, I hear, but not often."

Loki gave his most charming smile and set more coins in the boy's hand than he might have otherwise. "I'll bear that in mind."

Hoenir. Well there was a name that he hadn't heard in a great many years. The old sorcerer had left the court after he had turned the younger son of Odin away as an apprentice many years before and no one had been particularly partial to look after him since. If there was one man in all of Asgard that hated Loki as much as Aegir, it was Hoenir.

The boy hadn't lied about the state of the house. It was near shambles and Loki worried a bit that the door might come crashing down if he put much force behind a knock. After considering a moment, haste won out and he rapped his knuckles against it as firmly as he dared.

The rotting piece of wood swung open with a loud creak and showed a dusty old room behind it. Loki peered in, not quite sure if he should cross the threshold or wait to be invited. At this point he wasn't entirely sure the old woman hadn't died and no one yet knew. "Hello?" he called out, voice echoing into the old house as if into a cave.

"You're not welcome here," a voice as old as the house and in the same shape answered.

"Please. Are you Aldis? I've traveled from the palace... I have questions for you, regarding a prophecy that you gave to the Allfather some years back."

"One thousand and sixteen years," the voice croaked. "Enter, Loki Laufeyson. Since you will stand there all day and disgrace my home."

"I mean you no harm," the prince answered as he entered, prickling at the surname. "I come to-"

"You come to find a way to wave your lies into truths," she answered briskly from a darkened corner. "Even the lies you tell yourself cannot be made true, Loki Liesmyth."

"I come to find a way to save my brother. To save Thor."

"There is no way that you would accept. Nor would he."

"But there is a way." He felt his chest loosen and he stepped further in.

The woman was small, shrunken with age and what little hair she had remaining was stringy and wiry white. She blinked owlishly at him from the darkness, eyes glassy as if they barely held any sight within them. She stood, moving slower than Loki thought a creature could, and pointed a knobby finger at him. "You will bring destruction on us, Son of Laufey. You will bring pain and blood that will not end until his last breath is gasped. You will kill him and he will be no more."

"But there's a way around it."

"Blood must be shed."

"But he doesn't have to die!" Loki hadn't meant to yell, not really, but he could feel the same unease that had held so tightly to him all morning taking hold again. "He can't die. Please. I'll do anything."

She smiled, a frightening look with only gums left. "Blood must be shed. Either the Son of Odin is no more... or the Son of Laufey is no more."

"What are you saying?"

"Don't play the fool. You're wit serves you well, even now. If you wish to save your brother you must die in his place."

The notion brought Loki up short and a tightness crawled up his spine and under his shoulders. It mildly surprised him that it had not occurred to him before, the most obvious way to stop a prophecy was to kill it's unwitting or unwilling bearer. He shook his head slowly and crouched, resting on his heels and watching the old woman.

"No," Loki said finally. "No, there must be something else. Another way. Another gap in the threads of fate."

"So like you to wish to unravel what must be and warp it it into what cannot be. So like the offspring of a liar to think only of himself." Aldis muttered.

Loki titled his head. "Even animals have the instinct of self preservation, no matter what their parentage. No, I have no wish to die. I have no wish to lose my brother. Therefore, there must be a way for us both to live without the universe coming apart."

"I have no words for you. You must perish, or you must hold the heart of Thor in your hands. Those are the only ends, Silvertongue."

The prince stood. "Why do you hold anger for me? We have never met."

"You will bring destruction. You should have never been brought to Asgard."

"You are a prophetess, a seer. Is it not your job to objective report what futures are shown to you? All you see is shades of what may be. There is always another way."

"I have no more words for you, Loki Laufeyson. Leave this house."

Loki snorted. "Such as it is. May the rest of your days be...comfortable."

A sense of relief came over him as he stepped away from the falling down cottage, not because of what the seer had said but because he was no longer in danger of being buried with her for eternity if it collapsed. He glanced at his hands, unable to stop his mind from picturing the blood staining them, the red deep in the lines of his palms and under his fingernails; from feeling the faint beat of a phantom pulse over his own.

He was more clever than this. Pushing aside the fanciful imagery from his mind, he made his way back to the stable. The boy saw him and waved, leading a chestnut bay into to an empty stall. A few minutes later he led Loki's mount to him, Loki pressing several coins into his hand.

"Did you talk to her?" the boy asked.

"Yes." Loki said, patting the side of his horses' neck.

His eyes widened. "Really? What did she say?"

Loki sighed. "That if you wish to make your own fate, there is much work to be done."

A grin split the young man's face and he laughed. "Sir, you didn't need to ride out to the middle of nowhere and see an old crazy fortune teller to find that out."

A startled laugh escaped Loki. "No, I suppose not."

* * *

"You're like a bear trying to surprise a cat."

Thor froze, eyeing the dilapidated house suspiciously. The voice that came from within was not strong, but was certainly annoyed. He had not yet stepped foot on the porch steps and had felt rather certain no one would have heard him coming. A disappointment, certainly, though gods knew he hadn't even a fraction of Loki's grace. A foot descended on the second step and it creaked cringed.

"No one told you to come any closer."

"Are you Aldis?"

"Get out."

"I am Thor, crown prince of Asgard. I must speak with you."

A sigh, and a scraping noise from inside the darkened doorway. "Very well. I knew you would come."

"Do you say that to everyone that visits you?" Thor asked. He pushed the door open to fit inside and was immediately disquieted by the array of debris he saw. Books were scattered everywhere, dusty and ripped. Ceramic trinkets littered tabletops and bookshelves, most broken. Bowls and pestles and plates and cups long not washed sat, longing for soap and water. "I won't take much of your time," Thor added.

"What do you want?" Aldis asked, settling into a rocking chair. "You know the son of Laufey has preceded you here."

Thor bristled. "Loki is my brother, take care how you speak of him. I remember you. I did not let you speak ill of him when I was a child, and I am in a much better position to enforce that now."

"My shins remember you, little prince. Your authority intimidates me no more now than it did then. You are still a kicking child blinded by a false affection. If you want to survive, if you want your kingdom to survive, you will put him to death."

An enemy against which Thor could not use his strength was an enemy he despised most of all. "It is little wonder anyone with breath avoids this house and you. You are a poisonous old woman. For Loki to die would mean my death as well."

"Do not waste the precious few breaths of an old woman. It was determined long ago, Loki Laufeyson would end you. Only one of you can walk the realms. If you try to keep him alive it will cost you your life and the prosperity of Asgard. Will you pay that so that he may draw breath? Better that the Trickster live only as a memory, if he must live at all. It is already in motion, Son of Odin. Your time is running out."

"One of us must die for the prophecy to end, that's it?" Thor asked.

"Yes. This is what I was shown; this is still what I see. No magic can this prevent, or undo."

Thor smiled grimly. "It is excellent then, that I have never put all my stock in magic. Farewell, Aldis."

He was halfway down hill from her house to the road when she shuffled onto the porch and shouted after him. "Blood! The blood of you both! Your love for Loki Laufeyson will destroy us all!"

Thor drew his cape around his shoulders, straightened them, and continued walking without looking back. He knew full well what the blood of both he and his brother could do. It was the only magic he needed.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

* * *

Thor returned to the palace, waving off servants and messengers as they approached him. He heard only that Loki had not yet come back, worry pricking through him, but also a grim gratitude that he would have time to accomplish his two errands. The first was a trip back to the library, to copy the most important part of the prophecy onto paper and to replace the book from where he had taken it. A misplaced book would alarm Loki more than anything else. Copying the words is a longer endeavor than he expected, and he emerged from the library almost an hour later, moving quickly along mostly quiet halls. He stopped only one servant to enquire after his brother's presence, only to be told that Loki still had not arrived.

His concern grew. Loki's horse had been gone from the village stable before he had retrieved his own. Thor wondered if Loki had sensed him following behind and deviated, or if he had another course of action planned all along and Thor had missed it. One more stop to make, and if Loki still had not come back to the palace he would go out and search for him.

He pushed the heavy wooden door to the healing rooms open, stepping into the warmth and low candle light. A fire burned steadily behind a large desk covered in papers and books and bowls and vials, and behind the desk sat a young woman, marking papers with a pen and humming softly to herself.

"Hello, Freya." Thor greeted.

Startled, the young woman stands, placing a hand on her protruding stomach in regret of such a sudden movement. "Your highness," she greeted,

Thor grinned, despite himself. "It's a thousand degrees, in here, Freya, and you've got a fire going?"

"It's the baby. She'll be a sorceress, I'm sure of it, and her father's pleased as punch. Are you well, Thor? You're not injured, are you? Or are you looking for Rowen?"

"No, I'm not injured. And I'm here to see you, actually. Would you look at something for me?" He moved forward and handed her the parchment he'd copied Aldis' prophecy onto.

Freya took the paper and sat back down, absently rubbing the top of her pregnant stomach. She glanced up at him only once until she had read it twice through, alarm causing her brow to furrow.

"You've got the master of riddles wrapped around your finger. Why not ask him?"

"He's looking into...other angles."

Freya gave him a pointed look. "He doesn't know you're digging around with this, does he?" Her expression softened. "This is about him, isn't it?"

Thor swallowed. "Can you help? Is there anything to be done?"

"I'm a healer, not a sorcerer."

"You know some magic."

"That's like pointing someone at a dragon and telling them to fight it because they've seen a lizard. This is a prophecy, a curse that calls for blood. A specific shedding of blood, might I add."

"Ask Rowen, then, but discretely. Anything is better than nothing."

Freya reached over and squeezed his arm gently. "You can overcome anything, you know, don't look so sad. Loki will know what you've been up to if you carry that expression around. Is this copy exactly as the original was written?"

Thor nodded. "I saw her. She would tell me nothing else, only shouted about the blood of us both."

Freya made a sound of consideration and stood, wandering to a far table and selecting a glass vial. She returned to Thor and took his hand, holding the vial close under his wrist before slicing through the skin with a small knife. Thor hissed lowly, but did not jerk away. When the vial was almost full, Freya brushed her fingers over the cut, the small wound vanishing as if it had never been. She capped the vial.

"Blood is tangible. I can work with that."

"Thank you for the warning." Thor said dryly, rubbing his wrist.

She smiled beatifically. "Of course."

When he left the healing rooms, he wished he felt any more reassured.

* * *

Loki found himself returning his horse to the stable much later than he had originally anticipated. He could feel exhaustion pulling at every fiber of his being, but he didn't dare sleep. His dreams had never been particularly pleasant to begin with, but he knew that he would never be able to escape the images of the many ways that Thor might die if he did not come up with a plan to stop it.

He felt almost as if he were ghosting through the halls, no real destination ahead, as his mind worked in overload. There had to be a way around the whole fiasco. It seemed like a cruel irony if, after everything they had been through, everything were to end in heartache because of one old woman's words.

"Loki?"

The dark haired sorcerer turned, knowing the voice without laying eyes on the face. He felt his chest tighten at the sight of his brother, somehow looking just as tired as he felt and he knew that, in the end, he would do anything to keep Thor safe. No matter what it might cost him.

He started to greet his brother, but in one of those odd moments he sometimes had when faced with the fear of losing him, Loki found no words forthcoming. Thor approached him, slowly, and reached out to place his hands on Loki's upper arms. He squeezed gently and Loki could feel the warmth through the fabric of his shirt. The grave countenance exuding from his brother did little to ease the constriction in his chest.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked, his voice sounding much more apprehensive than he had intended.

Thor shook his head, a few strands of blond hair slipping loose from the tie he'd pulled it back with. "I'm just glad to see you. I am glad that you are home."

"I've not been gone so long, have I? I was just doing some research in a nearby village." Loki said, trying to sound at ease. Thor, who had been doing a very good job of studying a spot somewhere on Loki's right shoulder finally met his brother's eyes, brow arched. A realization sparked in Loki's mind and he sighed.

"You know exactly where I've been, don't you?" the sorcerer murmured.

Thor nodded.

"Ah. You know why I've been away, too." Loki said, a statement more than a question.

Again, Thor nodded.

It all clicked into place, then. The presence he'd sensed at the back of his mind since he'd been in the library so many hours earlier and not thought to question, so preoccupied with his searching. That same presence never quite leaving him, all the way out to Aldis' cottage. A presence he knew as well as himself, one he was so used to having near that it would have been more strange if it had been absent. Thor had been shadowing him all along. He swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat, not knowing if he was more frustrated or grateful.

"I won't let this happen," he whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Thor looked more troubled by these words than he had been before Loki had said them. Without warning he pulled the younger prince close, wrapping large arms around him so that he might never let go. "Nor I let anything happen to you, do you hear?" he answered, voice heavy with emotion.

Loki couldn't have responded verbally if he'd wanted to as Thor was nearly crushing him at this point, face buried in his dark hair and emotions rolling off of him in a way that few saw unless he was angry. It took a moment, but the sorcerer wormed one thin arm out from its locked position at his side and wrapped it around the larger Asgardian's neck. "I hear you," he managed, surprised to hear his own voice crack a bit.

Thor pulled back, eyes red from exhaustion and tears. "No foolish acts then? We'll figure this out together, won't we? That's the only way. Asgard needs us both."

Loki found himself chuckling at this. Life had been so much simpler when all he could feel for the blond was contempt. It had also been so very, very empty. "I fear that you might never forgive me if I don't agree to this now. I know how persistent you are."

Thor beamed. "Then it's settled."

"Whatever it is better be settled quickly, because the Allfather has been looking for you both for hours," Sif's voice drifted into the corridor. "Where in the nine realms have you two been?" She held up her hand as she saw Loki's quick and almost unreadable motion to Thor that caused him to shut his mouth and give his younger brother the lead to explain. "No. We don't have time for some beautifully woven story."

"Is something the matter?" Thor asked, brows knit together in genuine concern at her words.

"I don't know. Heimdal seems to think there is. He and your father are on the Bridge now and the Allfather commands both of your presence there."

"Then we won't keep him waiting," the crown prince answered firmly. He gave the briefest of glances to his brother, who nodded, and they fell into step towards the Rainbow Bridge.

Loki slowed his walk just enough to find himself next to Sif as she moved with her head held high and mission accomplished. She turned wary eyes to him and frowned at his most charming smile. "What?" she demanded irritably.

"So my stories are beautifully woven, are they?"

Sif let out a frustrated sound and rolled her eyes. "Yes, but only so much as to hide the foul stench of lies and deceit underneath." With that she stalked forward, leaving the brothers in her wake.

"You know," Loki drawled, watching the retreating goddess of war, "I think she may finally be warming up to me after all these years."

Thor snorted. "I think she's biding her time until she thinks of a suitable retaliation for her hair."

"That was _years_ ago."

Thor gave him a pointed look as if to say that the time lapse mattered very little and Loki shrugged, hoping to find something worth taking their attention away from the looming prophecy at the end of the Bridge.

* * *

Heimdal and Odin stood at the entrance of the Bifrost, looking out across the abyss. Loki's thin lips twitched downward when he saw Aegir standing with them, watching just as intently as Odin did as the Gatekeeper spoke and pointed. They were murmuring amongst themselves, the Gatekeeper pointing into the distance. Odin seemed to follow, but the advisor only looked to be squinting into the abyss.

Loki, Sif, and Thor stopped just behind them, quiet as to let them continue the conversation.

"You found them!" Volstagg bellowed as he joined in, looking out of breath from the running about and looking for the two princes. He received glares for his words and quickly hushed at the site of the Allfather and Gatekeeper in serious conversation.

"I've never seen anything like it," Heimdal was saying, worry lacing his booming voice.

"Nor have I, though that may be excused to the fact that so very few may travel the between and through the branches of Yggdrasil without the help of the Bifrost," Odin answered grimly. "It shows a level of magic that only a handful of sorcerers have mastered in the length of existence."

"Father," Thor ventured, "what is it?"

Odin glanced back to his sons and their friends, face drawn with concern. "Heimdal has found tears in the realms."

"What would cause that?" the crowned prince continued, inching forward to see what his father and the Gatekeeper saw. He saw nothing and then turned to his father.

"Someone trying to travel without the use of the Bifrost," Aegir growled, his voice holding accusation and his eyes glaring directly at the younger prince of Asgard.

Loki stiffened. "If you have something to say, old man, by all means, say it openly."

"Enough," Odin sighed. "Loki, I am not blind to your rare ability to travel without the use of the Bifrost."

Green eyes looked out into the distance, noting the slight fluctuation. He thought to the many times that he had slipped through the branches, managing a feat that had surely taken much from the Allfather when he had sent Thor through. Loki was capable of moving in that manner with great ease. The only time he had found any resistance had been their travel to the Vale and the sudden change in number of people he had brought with him. His eyes latched onto the glint in the distance and he frowned deeply. "Father-"

"I do not know what caused this, Loki, but-"

"Why do you shield him, Allfather?" Aegir growled out. "He is the only one who is able to-"

"I do not believe that my son would purposefully cause harm to Asgard."

"No, he would simply outwit his elder brother out of his crown and then move to conquer Midgard. Forgive me, my lord, but if that force moves through the tear, we do not know what it is that we will be fighting! If your... son... has anything to do with it, we should know of it now. After all, it would not be the first time he had brought enemies into our land. Not even the second."

"And have you committed no crimes? No past indiscretions from which you have moved forward? Or has your holiness always been with you?" Loki growled.

"I certainly have never done anything with such carelessness that it would leave a hundred doors for every enemy as Asgard to enter through. You take such pride in your skills as a sorcerer, don't you? Drove every great court sorcerer to tears and frustration because you were better, always better, and you did not see this trail behind you?" Aegir retorted.

"Be silent!"

The command echoed, the force of it strengthened by both Odin and Thor issuing the words simultaneously. Aegir dropped his gaze to hide the glowering expression on his face and Loki stalked away, Heimdall moving with him. Loki could see it, the threads that would soon unravel. Heimdall stood at his shoulder and the young prince drew in a controlled breath.

"It is possible, is it not? I have opened a hundred doors thinking only of walking through them and gave no thought to what might follow." Loki murmured so only the Gatekeeper could hear.

Heimdall glanced down at him. "It is possible. It is at this point inevitable. There would be no way of knowing that the doors you walked through remained open. As the Allfather said, it is a very gifted sorcerer who can manage such a feat."

"You are certain something -someone- is coming through?"

"Yes."

Loki clenched and unclenched his fists, rolling his knuckles and letting energy flow between them. "We can seal them. How much time do we have?"

A cry went up just outside.

Heimdall grimaced. "Not enough."

A tenseness filled the air and Aegir's eyes grew wide as he shrank back. He never intended to be there when fighting actually broke out.

"I may not be able to see the tear, but I can feel the change," Thor said lowly, feeling his brother step to his side. He waited a moment before risking a glance and then following the wide, green gaze to where it stared. Out in the distance he could see movement over the abyss. He never could see the point from which it started, but the movement itself was becoming impossible to ignore. "They're coming."

"There will be no time to send for help," Odin murmured, holding his staff in his hand.

"They'll see the attack from the towers and send reinforcements," Aegir answered, desperation in his voice sounding as if he were trying to convince himself as well.

Loki stepped out, eyes still fixated. "They won't make it in time." In his hand, almost out of habit, a long staff grew and solidified into a weapon. He could almost hear the prophecy in the distance, but decided that was the howling of the oncoming scouts. There would be more to follow. He had never meant for this to happen, or had even known it could have.

"Then we'll have to hold them here," Thor announced, holding Mjolnir firmly in his grasp.

If they had expected the enemy that was coming to appear in one tear before appearing in another, they were wildly surprised when all the tears opened at once, suddenly surrounded dozens of warriors they could have never anticipated. Thor and Loki moved to be back to back, both realizing they were hopelessly outnumbered.

"Who are you? What do you want here?" Thor demanded.

None of the men answered, merely stood, weapons poised to strike at any moment. Loki's lip curled in a sneer as he looked among them, faces vaguely resembling those he had seen before. Faces that seemed familiar to all of them.

"I know this presence. It has been many years since you and your brethren were banished from here." Loki said, addressing empty space.

Several feet away from where the Asgardian princes stood, a final figure pulled together out of emptiness. He stood taller than the others, a long scarlet and gold cloak falling over his dark clothing. In the center of his chest lay three oval gems that formed a circle. Each gem was a different color. He leaned on a tall staff, gloved hand gripping it tightly. Once he might have been handsome, now his face was drawn and haunted, but his dark eyes were burning with determination and hatred.

"That perhaps is something that we will have in common when they tell this new history in the new generation. Where one was banished from Asgard and failed a triumphant return, the other succeeded." he said.

Loki smiled. "I was never actually banished from Asgard."

"That would be me." Thor said with a dangerous smile of his own.

"Ah. It is so hard to tell a story of one of you without telling the story of the other. Loki. Thor. Allfather."

Odin's eyes narrowed. "Magnir. How did you escape your dimension?"

Magnir waved a hand towards Loki. "All the lovely little trails your would be son left behind. After all, all roads do lead to home. And after all, this Asgard is merely the home we have been so longing for."

Thor glanced at Loki. "Who are these men?"

"Who better to take over our home? They are Asgardian warriors, from the other side of Asgard."******  
**

"From Ringsfjord." Thor clarified.

"Yes, I have brought them with me from Ringsfjord." Magnir said. He arched a dark eyebrow. "Unfortunately for you, banishing just isn't what it used to be."

"Tell us what you want, Magnir. There is no need for bloodshed."

Magnir's eyes flashed and all his warriors seemingly moved closer to their targets even though no foot left the ground. "There is a need for bloodshed. Would not Thor seek vengeance for his fallen brother? Has he not done so? Would not Loki weave his magic into the teeth of death if one drop of Thor's precious blood is spilt? Word has reached me, even so far away as I was. The stories have slid into my ears. It makes me sick. I have lost three brothers and a part of my magic that was just as close to me. There is a need for bloodshed, Odin, and your line will be no more. Asgard will always be mine, but now it will be mine from the throne."

He lifted his staff and every weapon present shifted.

"Get ready," Loki breathed.

The staff dropped.

Pieces of the bridge shattered upward in the same instant that the warriors attacked. Thor swung out first, Mjolnir in hand and slamming into his opponents. Loki gripped his staff firmly in his hand, ready for the warriors that seemed to decend. Sif and Volstagg joined in, throwing all of their talent for battle behind their attacks. Odin watched, single eye narrowed at Magnir. The banished Asgardian only smirked as if he knew the outcome already.

There were more enemy warriors than they could count against their six that could fight fight. True, it was likely that the skirmish would be seen from the palace, but no one could possibly get there in time. Each knew that it up to them to keep these invaders from taking their home.

It took a moment for Loki to realize they had worked him away from his brother. Each villain that he slayed would be replaced by at least two more and he was growing weary of it already. Magnir had barely moved, watching instead as the princely brothers, Lady Sif, and the loan representative of the Warriors Three fought their way through the masses. Heimdal stayed close to his king's side, though he was hardly needed as the Allfather showed his own talents as many of Magnir's men were thrown back in a blow from his staff.

"I've heard great things about you in somewhat recent times," Magnir's voice was suddenly in Loki's ear. The dark haired prince barely had time to raise his staff to perry as his enemy brought his own down in a smooth motion, barely looking as if he had put effort into the movement at all. There was strength there as Loki rarely saw, and he was being pushed back by it. "I hear that you've commanded great armies and led them to glorious battles, and yet you are content now to bow down to your dolt of a brother." He swung out, barely missing the dark haired sorcerer as he rabbitted, landing himself only feet away and leaving his double to take the blow.

"Don't waste your breath on me," Loki growled out, releasing a magical attack that forced Magnir to shield himself. "I would gladly lay my life down for Thor's."

"Would you now? That's not what I hear."

They met between them again, staff's locked and magic blazing between them. They did not part until Magnir gave a hard shove, sending the younger prince of Asgard tumbling back. Loki sat down hard, green eyes widening a fraction as he and his enemy both saw the brief opening.

Magnir would have taken it, too, if Mjolnir hadn't sailed through the open air to defend its owner's younger brother. The hammer, steady and true, would have hit him had he not raised a hand and caught it.

It was as if time stood still for a moment. Every eye that had been on the battle stared openly, watching as the intruder gripped the hammer that should have only been worthy of its power. Loki barely phased out before the attack came, charring the ground where he had been. He was running now, barely able to stay one step ahead of the attacks.

Magnir's staff hovered near him, magic keeping it aloft as he gripped Mjolnir in one hand and aiming attacks at Loki. Thor had immediately been overtaken by three warriors as soon as his hammer was out of hand and clearly not returning, and he allowed himself a moment to relish the feel of cartilage breaking under his fist, of bone giving way and blood bursting forth. He knocked down three, then five, then seven, his rage growing and not diminishing with every one fallen. Thor looked up, eyes searching for Loki. Just as he spotted his brother appearing, one of the warriors stepped in with a swing that caught Loki off guard. The man was easily ended by his brother, but the delay was enough to cost him. Magnir aimed Mjolnir and let the hammer fly. Thor tried to call for it, but felt the magic overpowering his call. He ran.

Loki heard the pounding of feet and the surge of magic behind him and turned to see his brother's hammer coming for his head. He braced himself, bringing up a barrier he wasn't certain would stand against Mjolnir. Thor jumped in front of him and Loki's breath caught in his throat. The hammer struck Thor, forcing him back so far that Loki had to put his hands up to meet his brother's back. Thor grunted, turning the hammer and taking it by the handle.

"Are you alright?" Loki demanded.

Thor turned to him, confident smile in place. "Of course. It is my weapon, is it not?"

The knife struck without warning, catching the crown prince in the side. He gave a low grunt of pain, pulling the bloodied weapon from his armor. He glanced down at it and saw a replica of one of the small throwing knives that his brother used.

"Thor!" Loki hissed, thin hand coming up to produce a barrier that would block several more that followed.

"Bastard thinks to play tricks on us," Throw growled, hand pressed firmly against the wound. It hurt like hell, but he had certainly had worse.

"Then we won't let him," the younger prince answered with a meaningful glint in his eyes. "Let's finish this."

Thor grinned broadly. "Stealing my words now, little brother."

The trickster rolled his eyes. "Let us hope not."

Their movements were sudden and direct as they turned back to the battle, fierce as ever. Loki ducked and left dopplegangers in his wake, watching as those that would have taken his head found only an illusion instead. He let himself fade outward, releasing multiple replicas and sending the warriors chasing after each one. When he had them where he wanted, he swung out, small shards of ice as sharp as the knives hitting their targets and bringing them to the ground easily.

He'd lost site of Thor in it all. He could hear Volstagg some way away and Heimdal seemed close to the Allfather still. It was strange, Loki thought briefly, how as a child he had always assumed his father could end a battle so very quickly. He had thought that the aging king's power was limitless. As more warriors seemed to fill the small area, pushing the Asgardians back into the Bifrost machine, it seemed as if they would be overwhelmed.

Loki managed to fade out just as a bolt of magic hit the double. He reappeared with wide eyes, barely dodging a second, third, and fourth attack. They needed the upper hand somehow. It was as if Magnir was toying with them, leading them where he wanted just as Loki had used the doubles to lead his enemies moments before to their deaths.

Magnir caught his eyes briefly and the shot was off. It was not a difficult task to dodge that particular attack, but as Loki landed just feet away he could hear the cry go up over the sound of raging battle, cut short. He knew the voice and he turned, his brother's name on his lips. A sickening cold settled deep within him as he saw the blond prince collapse, having been thrown back by the blow, just behind where he had stood a moment before.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

A/N: Sooo... You may insert the sheepish look here. I'm sorry this has taken so long to update. I blame life.

* * *

"_Thor_!" he screamed, moving toward his injured brother. He felt hands take hold, pulling him back and slamming him back into the ground. He rolled only to be met with a kick to the ribs. He sputtered a moment, forcing his mind to focus even as another blow came just between his shoulders and put him down flat against the ground. He had to get to Thor.

Those around him didn't stand a chance at the burst of magic that lashed out, leaving little in its wake. He cried out again for Thor, pushing himself up only to fall to the ground next to him, hands moving quickly.

"Thor? Brother?" he whispered desperately, unable to banish the words of the prophecy from his mind, much less the words of the old seer. One of them had to die. If he lived, Thor would die. She had said there was no way around it, and with the crowned prince's lifeblood on his younger brother's hands Loki could only cry out his name in desperation as he tried to staunch its escape.

Loki pulled Thor against him, cradling the blond head in one hand and pressing against the terrible wound in his side with the other. Silent words left his lips as barely more than whispers of air and immediately the temperature around them all dropped. Thor remained still against him and the words came faster, his frame trembling. Ice surrounded them, spreading out in circle around the brothers, crawling up the legs and bodies of any who came near, cutting into flesh and veins. It was the only thing keeping them both from being killed by the enemies surrounding them, and with every second that passed that Thor lay still in his brother's arms, the circle grew.

Sif had made it to Odin and Heimdall only to see the web of ice overtaking warriors one by one. She gasped at the sight, fear taking root for both of the princes. She could see Volstagg trying to fight a path to them.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"He's become driven by grief. He cannot sustain that level of magic for long." Heimdall murmured.

"We cannot win if both of them have ceased to fight." Sif said.

Odin and Heimdall exchanged guarded looks. The Allfather motioned towards his sons, his sadness evident.

"Sif, go to them. We must remove them from this."

She nodded and forced her way back into the fray. When she was out of earshot, Odin looked to the Gatekeeper. "We are not going to win this day." he said.

"No, sire. They are in the castle now. You know what I must do."

Odin watched his sons, waiting for any sign that Thor would make a miraculous recovery. When he met the grief stricken gaze of his youngest, Thor's name the only spell left Odin could read on his lips, he nodded ever so slightly. Heimdall closed his eyes and began to work his own brand of wizardry.

Loki was faintly aware of Volstagg's approaching presence and he allowed him through the net of ice he had woven, and felt Sif not far behind. Alarm raced through him as he saw Heimdall shift away from Odin, though he couldn't fully figure out why the movement should be concerning. All he could focus on was the cold protecting them and the feeling of Thor's heartbeat against his own.

The world suddenly lurched under them and he gave little reaction other than to cling tighter to his brother. The ice was keeping their enemies far enough away that Heimdall was able to send them through the Bifrost to safety.

They landed hard, Sif nearly dropping to a knee in the wake of the adrenaline rush. She managed to stay upright, barely, and looked to the two princes. Loki was still holding tightly to Thor who was far too still for either of their liking. The trickster wasn't moving much either, with the exception of a slight tremor that seemed to be taking hold of him.

"This looks like Midgard," Sif ventured, kneeling next to the god of mischief. "Perhaps Heimdall has sent us to Thor's friends."

If Loki heard her, he gave no reaction. He sat at an awkward angle, his brother half pulled into his lap and his eyes were vacant. He jumped slightly as Sif reached out and touched his shoulder. "He'll be alright," she whispered, hoping that it would be enough. She needed him functioning if they had any hope of finding someone that would be willing to help them.

Loki opened his mouth as if to say something, but no words left his lips. Instead he just shook his head, distress evident.

"What, no words from the Silvertongue?" Aegir grumbled, dusting himself off.

Volstagg gave an audible groan. "Why couldn't they have left you on Asgard?"

Sif snorted, turning to ignore the aging advisor. They had more pressing matters. "Listen, I understand you're worried, but you're not doing him a damn bit of good like this. Isn't this the place Thor comes to when he visits Jane? Volstagg and I will need your help getting Thor to her. She will help him." She paused, waiting.

"Please, Loki."

He blinked and sucked in a quaking breath. If he could speak, he chose not to and merely nodded. They shifted Thor up and between Loki and Volstagg carried him along through the desert and towards the small town where Jane was most likely to be. They hoped.

* * *

Magnir sat on the throne of Asgard, peering out over the beautiful room. He'd often thought on what this day would feel like. Odin's great kingdom was taken by him, with the Allfather himself stripped of Gungnir and his powers locked down tightly. The people quaked in fear and bowed before him, with their warriors and their king in chains.

But there was a whisper of hope that had already begun through the halls, even as Magnir had stormed them with all his forces and sat himself on Odin's throne. Thor was alive. Thor had not been taken. It was amazing how quickly the rumours formed.

The grand doors opened and his newly selected guards brought in three chained figures. Two of the Warriors three and the Queen herself. Mangir sneered but did not rise. All three were chained and had not been handled with an care. "Frigga, lovely as always."

The queen held her head high. "Enjoy your place there, Magnir. You won't have it for long."

"I beg to differ, m'lady. I say as soon as I deal with the last bit of trouble your precious boys caused me I will be well seated. Shall you stay and watch your husband's execution with me? I assure you it will be something that you'd never forget." He frowned ever so slightly when he received no reaction from her. "Very well then. I have a simple question for the three of you. I hope you don't refuse. There's really no reason for further pain today."

Fandral gave a wide smile, splitting his bruised lip for the efforts. "Oh come now, Magnir, your men have been just lovely. I'd love to go another round with them at any point."

"Where is Thor? Where has the Gatekeeper sent him?"

"Why don't you ask Heimdall yourself?" the blond Warrior snapped out. "You'll receive as little from us as you would from him!"

Magnir waved a hand and the guard behind Fandral brought down the hilt of his sword heavily between the warrior's shoulder blades. The surprise and the force of the impact sent Fandral to one knee with a cut off gasp, Hogun jerking towards him instinctively. Fandral tipped his head up, smug grin on his face.

"Is that the best the other side of Asgard has to offer?" he asked lightly.

Hogun murmured to him, words only Fandral could hear and it only the warrior's grin widen. Magnir waved his hand again and the hilt of the sword came down against Fandral's temple. The awareness in his eyes vanished and he fell forward, only the guard holding his bindings keeping him from hitting the ground. Magnir sighed dramatically.

"The folly of youth. It's a shame he won't live long enough to outgrow it. Take them, leave the queen with me."

The guards nodded, forcing Hogun and dragging the unconscious Fandral out. Frigga stood silently, shoulders squared and head held high. Magnir turned his gaze to her. He stood, finally, and moved slowly towards her, each footstep echoing through the grand hall. He took hold of her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye and the almost sneering at the lack of fear he found there. "I won't ask again."

Frigga let a small smile perk her lips. "As long as my sons are alive, your doom hangs near. Count you moments, Magnir. They are few."

He lashed out at her, nearly knocking her from her feet as she stumbled back. It took several long moments and controlled breaths to bring himself under control, and even then he did not look at her, but past her. "You may take her until Odin's execution. She'll sit with me. I wouldn't want to the queen of Asgard to have a poor seat."

* * *

Jane Foster bustled around the semi-permanent home that she had made for herself in New Mexico. She and Erik had been steadily working on a few new pieces to their theory, gathering data and inputting it. It had been busy work and she'd barely taken the time to breathe recently. Somehow, between her work there and her trips to Asgard to visit Thor, she had managed to be invited to speak at a prestigious school on the East Coast and had only just returned.

She'd just begun unpacking her bag - put off the evening before for a hot bath and a good book that had nothing to do with anything she was working on - when a pounding on the door caused her to jump. "Erik? Were you expecting someone?" she called into the living room.

"No. Were you?" the elder scientist answered, sounding as if he were moving to the door.

Jane waited, still and listening, to the sound of the door opening and muffled voices. She was just peeking around the corner when she heard her name called out.

"Jane! Get in here!"

The dark haired woman rounded the corner to see faces she recognized. "What happened?" she demanded, eyes widening at the sight of the god of thunder draped between Loki and Volstagg.

"No time for that now, he's been badly wounded and we've been long from the battle. The sooner a healer or whatever you call them can look at him the better," Volstagg said grimly.

"Here, get him to the couch," Erik said, helping them to where they could lay Thor down.

It almost wasn't long enough to hold him, and even so Thor still made the couch look small and disproportionate. Loki knelt by Thor's head, trembling fingers hovering over his brother's nose and mouth to gage his breath. Erik pulled back the fabric they'd used to try and stem the bleeding, whistling lowly through his teeth.

"Call Darcy. We're going to need supplies. I'm not sure we shouldn't take him to a hospital." he said.

"It would be quite difficult to explain ourselves and his injuries." Sif said.

Erik shrugged one shoulder. "We may not have a choice."

"What possible care could Midgardians offer to a prince such as Thor?" Aegir asked.

"More than you know and all we can hope for at this time," Sif nearly growled.

Loki smoothed back blond hair from Thor's forehead, rapidly losing hope by the minute that Thor was going to wake again. He was pale and clammy despite the warm weather they'd just walked through and the blood loss was extensive. He felt a hand curl around his shoulder and he jumped slightly, looking up to see Sif watching him, expression unreadable.

"You need to move back," she murmured, her voice surprisingly gentle. "His friends here can help him."

The younger prince of Asgard stood with her and allowed himself to be led back and out of the way. He watched as those around him either stepped aside or bustled in to help. Jane spoke quickly on the phone, telling Darcy exactly what they needed and repeating several times that she understood that a hospital should not be the first option. Yes, she remembered what happened the last time that Thor had been taken to a hospital on earth and yes, she was sure that security would be called on them all as soon as they walked through the door.

"We are shy on help, Loki, and perhaps even shier on friendly help," Sif murmured, eyeing Aegir as she did. "I understand your worry, and I feel it as well, but you must not let it overwhelm you."

"It's my fault," the dark haired trickster managed.

"It's not-"

"It is." His voice was sharper now and he pulled from the hand that still rested on his arm. "He was behind me. I should have known."

"And done what? Taken the hit for him? You did not know and no one can fault you for dodging a blow."

"I should have known," Loki repeated again. He could feel the room spinning around him and he wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline of the battle wearing off or the extreme depletion of power after the spells he had cast to keep his brother safe once he had fallen. He couldn't shut down the endless stream of words that formed up the curse in his mind. Thor would die if he lived. He had made a choice. It had been his choice to dodge. He should have known. He should have taken it for him.

Sif reached out quickly, steadying him when he looked ready to pitch forward. "Sit."

"No."

"Don't be stubborn, Loki. It won't help Thor now." She urged him to a chair and away from the action, dark eyes watching him with every heavy step that he took. "I know you pride yourself on being keenly aware of your surroundings," she said lowly as she knelt next to him, steadying hand back to its place on his arm, "but even you could not tell where everyone was with the way we moved. No one blames you. You should not blame yourself."

"And if it had been you to step out of the way, unknowing? Would you allow yourself such grace?" Loki asked sharply, his gaze moving past her back to the still form of his brother.

Sif tightened her grip on his arm, forcing him to focus on her. "No, I would not. I would carry it as much as you are doing now. But I am not a prince nor am I a sorcerer, the most skilled and titled among a group of people who need a way home."

"Do you think Magnir took the palace?" Loki asked quietly.

Sif's expression was grim. It was a question they both knew the answer to, no matter how little they liked it. "We must assume that he did. We would not be here if the Allfather thought we would be victorious."

The curse was unfolding and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Nothing mattered. Loki clenched and unclenched his fists, taking deep breaths through his nose. If his father was indeed captured, or worse, and Thor critically wounded, it left him in the position of being the only one his the line of Odin fit to rule. It was no long an exhilarating feeling.

"We're following your lead now, Loki Odinson," Sif said softly.

Green eyes widened ever so slightly and it was as if everything around them came to a sudden and sharp halt. He let out a breath that might have been something like a laugh and turned to meet her dark eyes. "You're brilliant."

Sif blinked at him, caught off guard by the sudden change and focus, much less the high praise coming from a man she had thought all but incapable of speaking it. "I... Excuse me?"

Loki gave a nervous laugh, thin hands pushing back strands of dark hair that had fallen in his face. "'Blood must be shed. Either the Son of Odin is no more... or the Son of Laufey is no more,' that is what she said."

"I'm not following."

"The old woman. The seer. Those are the words she spoke, and when my movement saved my life and injured Thor, I thought I had unwillingly chosen my life over his."

Sif continued to watch him, half worried that it had finally been too much and that he was quickly descending into a maddened state that would make him entirely useless. Focusing a depressed Loki was not impossible, but she'd seen him when he balanced on the fine edge of sanity and it was not something she felt was in her power to pull him back from. "Loki..."

"No, think about it, Sif. _Think_. I thought because events were following the pattern that the curse must ring true, but it can't."

"I fail to see why," Aegir grumbled from his corner, barely receiving a glance from either Sif or Loki for his efforts. "Thor still lies dying and you still stand."

"Yes, but Loki Laufeyson was put to rest." His lips perked upward and his hands danced as he spoke. "If the old woman meant to curse me she is several years too late."

"Loki, I'm not trying to talk you out of this, but even I know that a curse hangs on more than just the name. I understand what you mean, and I do agree, but-"

"It may not do away with the situation, but it gives us a fighting chance." Green eyes flickered to the door as Darcy came in with arms full of supplies. She was caught quickly by Jane and Erik. "All I needed was a small hole. A loophole. It's there and that means the whole thing can be unravelled. It gives Thor a chance, and we can use that to save our home."

"If we ever return to Asgard. I'd like to know very much how you think that's possible when Heimdall has effectively locked us out." Aegir said.

"Ah, so even you figured that out," Loki mused, "that's very impressive, Aegir. Locked us out and locked them in, which is not a very nice trick. There must have been something left open, some doorway back, It's just a matter of finding it."

His manic thoughts were slowed by the sight of Volstagg bending slightly to swiftly kiss Darcy, and Jane ducking her head when she saw them as well. She knelt by the sofa and helped Eric clean the blood away from the injuries on Thor's body and Loki moved to her. As the blood was cleared and gave way to skin, Loki was better able to see the true extent of the toll the battle had taken on him. Loki laid a hand against Thor's chest, a soft glow under his palm. Jane caught his wrist.

"Won't you need you magic to find the way back to Asgard?" she asked.

Loki was impressed by the question. "Yes. But there might not be a way and if there is, it will keep longo enough for me to bring my brother one step back from whatever edge he is on."

At those words she released his wrist and he felt the magic flow from him to his brother. Healing spells were not his specialty, he knew, and he was much more adept at healing himself with his magic than healing others, but he knew that he could give enough to give the crowned prince at least some of his strength back. After a moment he felt Thor stir beneath his hand and blue eyes fluttered tiredly open, staring up at him with a hazy expression in them.

"Don't move," Loki instructed gently risking a moment more of the spell.

"What-" the blond croaked, voice scratchy and horse sounding. He tried to clear his throat and it came out as a strangled cough.

"Perhaps I should have been more specific," Loki murmured, attempting to keep his voice light. "Though 'don't move' should include 'don't speak' within the boundaries of the statement." He glanced back at Erik and then to Jane. "We need to stop the bleeding entirely or it will simply undo what I've just done."

"Right," Jane breathed out, hand reaching out and taking Thor's. When he gave it a gentle squeeze she smiled at him momentarily before turning her gaze back to his younger brother. "And then you need to tell me what the hell is going on."

* * *

A/N: Once again, apologizes for the delay in this update... I don't know when the next one is coming because this currently puts us up-to-date with where we are in the writing process.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

A/n: I feel like I need to run and find a hole to hide in once I put this up. We'll blame life. It's life's fault.

* * *

"We need to get out of here," Fandral said.

His voice was subdued and Hogun studied him carefully. Blood stained half the blond's handsome face, giving him a gruesome profile, and the way his left eye was swelling had a small knot of concern growing in the back of Hogun's mind. While he agreed with his comrade wholeheartedly, he had not in his mind settled on the best way for them to go about escaping the cell they had been unceremoniously been tossed into. Typically they were on the other side of the door. Hogun also had not decided what the best course of action would be once they had gotten out of the cell. They would have to gather as many reinforcements as possible as quickly as possible, and if as many of the warriors in the palace had been injured as he feared it would be no easy task.

Unless Magnir executed Odin and caused a berserker riot. Hogun reached out and grasped Fandral's shoulder, squeezing gently at first and then digging his fingers into the skin under the fabric when Fandral did not respond.

"Fandral," Hogun said sharply.

Blue eyes fluttered open and his head jerked as Fandral came back to consciousness. "Are we moving?" he asked.

The small knot grew and Hogun wished Volstagg was with them.

"Not yet. You must stay awake. Tell me about your adventures with the spring maidens." Hogun said, squeezing the shoulder under his hand one last time before standing and moving towards the door.

"You hate that story." Fandral protested weakly.

"Yes, so I have blocked out most of the details. Remind me."

As Fandral began recounting the misadventures of his youth that he and Volstagg had not been present for, Hogun began formulating a plan. Doing away with the door to the cell would be the least of their worries. There appeared to be guards everywhere and the fact that Fandral did not seem fully aware of what was happening - he wasn't entirely sure the other man would make it steadily to his feet when the time came - could be their biggest obstacle.

"You're not listening," Fandral murmured. He pulled himself up slowly, painfully, into a sitting position. "What is our plan?"

Hogan's dark eyes shifted to the door. "The vaults."

"That doesn't sound like a plan."

"They're a labyrinth that he won't know, but those of us that have spent many centuries in this palace do."

"You think others will be there?"

"I think it will be our best chance."

Fandral flashed a smile. "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

They had moved Thor to the large bed that filled one of the rooms in Jane's home, settling him in and making him comfortable. Loki and Sif spoke lowly of what their options were and she quizzed him on the likelihood that he could pry one of his doors open once again.

"Heimdall is very talented as a Gatekeeper. Once he closed them I fear they will not be opened again." The younger prince of Asgard sighed, thin hands running across his face and back through dark hair.

"And you are a powerful sorcerer. Can't you simply open a new one?" Volstagg asked as he joined in, voice as hushed as it could be.

"While I appreciate the vote of confidence, it is unfortunately not that simple. Heimdall closed them so that nothing more could get through. If it is possible to open a new one, we have no guarantee that we would be the only ones traversing it. I hardly think Midgard would think kindly of me for opening yet another doorway that brought warring creatures to their doors." loki said.

"Do we have an reassurance that Magnir cannot open it? Or will not force Heimdal to open them again?" Sif asked.

"Heimdall is not so easily swayed." Loki said.

"Magnir has a great deal of leverage at his disposal." Sif pointed out.

Loki's gaze slipped to his sleeping brother before looking back at Sif. "I know. I know."

"If there is any way for you to open a door or what have you, it might have to be worth the risk. Thor needs Asgardian healers and we need to be there to fight. We don't know what's happened to anyone else." Volstagg murmured.

Loki looked at Sif and knew she was thinking as he was, that it might already be too late for anyone else.

"Perhaps we should seek the help of the Avengers." Sif suggested. "They may be displeased if Magnir does find a way here and they were not warned."

"Perhaps." Loki shook his head. Something was pulling at him and his tired mind wouldn't put together what it was. He felt both sets of Asgardian eyes fixated on him, waiting for an answer. For leadership. He wondered when he had become more comfortable with the ease he moved with in the shadows versus the power that he seemed to hold now.

Loki lifted a hand as if to say to give him a moment as he moved towards the window. Green eyes focused out against the dust and the sand. There was nothing visibly there, but he couldn't help but feel as if he should know the feeling that tugged at his senses. He squinted out until he saw a shimmering that did not belong and found himself straightening where he stood.

"Loki?" Volstagg ventured.

"We cannot look to anyone for help. There will not be time. If Heimdall closed this door or not, I do not know, but they have opened it."

"Would they so quickly attack Midgard?" Sif asked.

"Why should he not? He is, thus far, undefeated. We must go." Loki said, turning to look at his still slumbering brother. "Erik, will you stay with him?"

"You cannot mean to leave him? I will remain with the prince." Aegir said.

'No. You will come with us. I will not risk him to a trap if that doorway has been opened by someone other than our allies. And he is hardly in a condition to stand against an attack. We must keep him safe."

"I won't let anything happen to him." Erik said.

"I'll drive you." Jane offered quietly.

"What happens if we get there and it is a friendly opening? Can you keep it open long enough for Selvig to bring him to us?" Volstagg asked.

"It is a risk we'll have to take. But we must move now."

Sif pulled Jane aside while Loki went to Thor's side. "Jane, if this is an attack, you will need to get away as quickly as you can and come back here to help Erik hide Thor. If Magnir is trying to ensure Thor's death and secure his overthrow of Asgard, it will be difficult to stop him."

"Who is Magnir? What's happened?" Jane asked.

"Magnir is a sorcerer that was banished to another realm for his treachery. Thor and Loki defeated him and his brothers in battle long ago. Somehow, Magnir escaped his prison and took Asgard with a vengeance. He lost brothers; he will make sure that Asgard's sons are lost as payment."

Loki stood from where he had been kneeling next to Thor, his fingers trailing away from the blond's cheek. "Let us go." He dared not look back at him, lest he waste any more time. Damn sentiment.

Sif and Volstagg showed no signs of fear as they climbed into the back of Jane's van, checking their weapons and murmuring lowly between them. Aegir, on the other hand, looked frightened beyond words.

"I would like to point out that we have no idea what we're rushing up against," he grumbled, beady eyes watching the younger prince of Asgard as he took a seat in the van as well. "You have spent the majority of your life saying that it is Thor that rushes into things without thinking, but I see here-"

"I see here an old man that will not quiet himself for five moments," Loki snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. "I do this for Thor."

"I can dump him in the desert," Jane offered, perhaps not entirely in jest.

"Tempting, but I may find use for him yet."

* * *

Erik had left the room for a moment to refresh his cup of coffee. It had only taken that to find his injured guest well on his way to standing. Darcy nearly dropped her own new cup as she scrambled to catch his other arm - the scientist having already moved quicker than he had thought he would - but Thor looked as if he had no intention to sit. "I must join the others," he said.

"You need to lie down," Erik murmured, trying to encourage him to do so.

"They need me."

"They need you alive as well. I told your brother-"

"And when was it, my friend, that you began taking orders from my brother as to your actions?"

"When those orders coincide with your wellbeing."

"I will follow them, if you are willing to help me or not," the crowned prince said , pulling from his friends' grasps. "But I would much rather you help me than hinder me."

"Heaven save me from stubborn Norse gods." Erik grumbled.

Thor directed Erik towards the site, eventually bringing Jane's van into view ahead of them. Erik offered him a bottle of water which Thor took gratefully

"How bad is it? What you're dealing with?" Erik asked quietly.

"Very bad, my friend." Thor said grimly. "Heimdall sent us here to keep us from being prisoners of war. The battle was going very badly when we were present, I cannot imagine it fared better after we were dispatched."

"What will you do when you get back to Asgard?" Erik asked. "I can't imagine your odds have improved, especially now that you're injured."

"Odds have never greatly concerned me." Thor said with a smile. "Look, they're stopping."

Erik pulled his car up next to the van and stopped. "Good luck. If there's anything we can do, you know we're all there."

Thor gripped Erik's forearm. "Thank you."

The crown prince stepped out of the car and was greeted with a warm, "What the hel are you doing?"

Thor was not entirely sure if his brother was angry or worried, but all eyes were on him and Loki had not been the one to speak. Sif had, her frustration evident as she all but poked him in the chest as she spoke. He barely heard her as he looked past, blue eyes catching green. His younger brother's face was impossible to read.

"And don't think," Sif finished, this time reaching out and catching his attention.

"They're here already, aren't they?"

Loki's eyes flashed briefly, voice strained. "There's no time to remove you from this."

"I never meant to leave."

The younger prince gave a snort, his first outward sign of his feelings on Thor's presence. He closed the space between them and pulled the taller Asgardian down the few inches between them so that he could speak directly into his ear. "I will never forgive you if you die here, do you hear me?"

Thor pulled back, not sure how to accept his brother's cold words. The expression of pain that slipped into those green eyes was unmistakable though. Nor shall I ever forgive myself, they said and Thor pulled the smaller god close to him. "We will come out of this as we have every other challenge: together and triumphant."

Loki managed a brief smile before they were all thrown to the ground by the blast that was a half-closed door being reopened.

There was a dull roar that followed as they picked themselves back up again.

"This is no accident." Loki murmured. "Not a missed gap."

"They're coming for us." Thor said. "Jane, you need to leave."

"Can you get us through? If we get back to Asgard they may leave Midgard alone." Sif said.

"No time. Here they come." Volstagg said grimly.

"Jane, go," Thor said.

Erik pushed Jane towards the van, breaking her concerned gaze with the crown prince. One man appeared in the field and for a brief moment Loki wondered if that would be all. That Magnir had somehow failed. He shifted on his feet, splaying his fingers and feeling the magic gather there. Thor placed a hand on his shoulder, making him pause.

Fifteen more appeared behind the first warrior, a pause, and ten more followed that.

Loki found himself sprawled back on the ground before he knew what had happened. It took a moment, a brief moment, before he was able to shake it off enough to realize that his brother had thrown him there. If Thor had waited half a second longer the younger prince would have been dead.

They were both on their feet again and Loki shifted a nervous glance towards the elder Asgardian.

"Fear not, little brother," Thor said with a wide grin. "I would not risk our victory if I could not fight."

"You don't have your hammer," the trickster pointed out, dodging one of their opponents as he came at him. He gripped his staff in his hand and spun, slamming it into the other's back and sending him flying, icy bits of magic following to finish the job.

"There were days before I fought with Mjolnir," Thor acknowledged, moving to dodge. His steps were slower and it looked as if it wouldn't be long before he tired.

"You don't have a sword, either," Loki groused, green eyes taking in the scene around him. He grit his teeth. There was no way around it. They would not last out against them like this and he wouldn't risk his brother - finding the loophole did not necessarily mean they had jumped through it - falling to another attack. No matter what he did next, no matter what he'd done before they'd been ushered off to Midgard, he would have to keep that door open if they hoped to return Asgard to save their home. He took a deep breath and focused. "Get down!" he shouted.

Jane and Erik were far enough away, but they still ducked behind Erik's truck as everyone else dropped to the ground. A burst of magic erupted from Loki's staff, racing outward and destroying their foes.

"What the hel were you thinking?" Sif growled. "What if we hadn't ducked?"

The dark haired prince gave a tired smile. "I had every faith that you'd follow my order, Lady Sif. Now quickly, before it closes."

Jane lifted a hand, but the group was gone before Thor could respond, her gaze the last thing he saw before being yanked off Midgard.

"How worried should we be?" Jane whispered.

Erik wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "They're Thor and Loki."

Jane looked up at him. "So you're saying I should be very worried."

"Yes." Erik murmured.

* * *

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry this is taking so long to update. We are slowly but surely getting it done though. Better that than not at all, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

The groups re-entry to Asgard was far from graceful but the silence that greeted them came as a surprise. All rolled into defensive positions only to find no one in sight. It was clear that Magnir's men had not come from where they were now standing, somewhere near the vaults. It was cool and quiet and Thor leaned against the wall with a small sigh.

"We will not have long." Sif said.

"We have no guarantee that Magnir will redirect his forces here and pull them away from Midgard." Thor said.

"We need to see who hasn't been captured by Magnir, if anyone. We need to find the Allfather. We need to get you to the healers if they are still in chambers."

Thor reached out and caught his brother's shoulder with one hand, but was startled by the sound of rustling behind them. The party turned, eyes coming to rest on Hogun with his mace raised and a very wary looking Fandral with sword in hand.

"Thor!" they both greeted. "We thought that-"

"Heimdall hastened our escape and we were sent to Midgard. Loki was just now able to bring us back. What has happened in our absence? You were not taken?"

"We were taken," Hogun murmured, glancing stoically over to the injured blond swordsman. Fandral had leaned himself up against the wall once they realized there were no foes to fight. "We made our escape and were looking for any others down here. They can't have gotten everyone."

"What of the Allfather and our mother?" Loki asked.

"Both taken. Magnir means to put Odin to death."

Thor and Loki exchanged glances. "We won't let that happen," Thor swore.

"You need a healer," his brother pointed out. "As does Fandral, from the looks of it."

"Not to mention the fact that they have an army and our numbers are bare at best!" Aegir snapped suddenly, drawing everyone's attention.

Loki sneered. "Can't you stay silent for five minutes? It's so much easier to think when you do."

Aegir's shoulders stiffened. "See here, I am still the king's advisor and while you may be next in line for the job, your golden brother is not yet king and you do not get to speak to me in such a manner."

"Silence!" Thor growled. "While you may yet be advisor to the king, Loki is, has always been and will always be a prince in Asgard and a son of Odin which means he can address you as such and should when you are offering nothing of use to the conversation. Plus, the king you are advisor to is currently a prisoner of war which puts me in authority here. So, do as my prince brother requests and speak no more."

Aegir fell silent.

Loki turned from him and shifted slightly so that Aegir was standing just outside their group, and did not bother to keep the smug smile from his face. "Well. Now that's settled, let's see about getting Thor and Fandral to a healer, shall we?"

"Let Hogun accompany Fandral and I to find out if any of the healers escaped. You, Volstagg, and Sif should see if you can locate Father. If Magnir knows or discovers we are here, he may do something rash." Thor said.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You? You're worried about someone doing something brash?"

Thor pushed his shoulder lightly. "I have had enough experience to be aware of a situation where it may come into play."

"I am not certain splitting is the best idea." Loki murmured.

"I am not certain we have a choice, brother."

The younger prince watched the elder intently, feeling something nagging at the back of his mind. He didn't want to let him out of his sight, but the wariness was showing in every part of the blond's demeanor. He needed help, and to spend time arguing would only keep him from receiving it. "You will not be swayed?"

"I will not."

Loki gave a frustrated snort. "Never will listen to me, will you?" he murmured, voice holding no real malice. He turned to the surprisingly obedient advisor who had his lips firmly pressed together in decided silence. "You'll be worthless to us in a fight, but you may yet be of some use to lean on."

Aegir looked as if he were about to speak, but then thought better of it as he let a long breath out through his nose and moved to help Thor down the hallway as Hogun was helping Fandral. Loki stood and watched, unable to tear his eyes away even after the injured men had been taken around the corner and out of sight.

"If there's one thing we've found to be consistent, it's that Thor comes out on the other side," Volstagg murmured in the way attempting to comfort. Loki wasn't sure if it was directed at him or at them all.

Sif laid a hand on his shoulder. "Shall we?"

"Yes. The sooner this is all dealt with and put to rest the better. I'd like to be done with this."

* * *

The trek to the healing rooms was arduous and harrowing, stealth not the highest skill among them with two injured and one not inclined to hide behind pillars and in alcoves even to save their lives. Hogun eased them along, scouting out corners and hallways first to reduce the need for sudden dashes into hiding places. When they reached the hallway and made it to a secluded doorway across from where they might find help, all they could see was light glowing under the door, but there was no sound to indicate whether or not they had left Rowen or Freya or any of the apprentices.

"Go in and see what we are dealing with, Aegir." Thor commanded.

"You would sacrifice me if there are enemies within?" Aegir asked, incredulous.

"Asgard appreciates your willingness to give all for her." Thor said.

Thor and Fandral leaned against one another, shaking with silent laughter as Aegir shuffled across the way to the door, muttering to himself. The advisor took a deep breath and opened the door.

He was immediately struck in the head with what appeared to be a large pot and he collapsed to the ground. Freya stepped into view, the pot braced against her pregnant belly.

"If we come closer will you put us out of our misery, too?" Thor called quietly.

"What are you talking about? She just did." Fandral said, pointing at the unconscious advisor.

Freya gasped and motioned for them to move quickly. Between them, they dragged Aegir inside the door and she shut it, placing a bar over it so no one else could enter.

"What happened to you? All I heard was that you vanished into a vortex of Heimdall's making." she asked.

"Did you kill him?" Fandral asked, kicking the bottom of Aegir's boot.

"You can hardly blame me if I had. They left me here because I was no threat and some of their warriors needed attention." Freya said, sounding annoyed.

"Clearly they underestimated the use of a good cooking pot."

"Sit down, both of you. You look awful."

Both men maneuvered to a cot and took a seat while Hogun helped her gather bandages, water, and ointment.

"What of Rowen? Do you know where they're keeping my mother or father?" Thor asked.

"Rowen and the apprentices were taken prisoner. There's a group of warriors in the Queen's Garden that have not been noticed. There must be a charm on it, none of Magnir's men have even seen the doorway. Your mother is being kept with Magnir in the throneroom. I do not know where Odin is."

Fandral listed dangerously and Thor caught his shoulders, easing him to lie down.

"Fandral?" Hogun called.

"Sorry. I'm fine, promise. Just got a bit woozy for a moment."

Thor looked at Freya and she shook her head. "You'd best leave him here with me. You'll be going back to Loki as soon as you can, I imagine, so let me wrap you up and give you something."

She moved away again and Thor lost track of time when he closed his eyes. He could not recall a time in his life when he hurt quite so much, and he was no stranger to pain or injury. It radiated through him, from the center of his chest moving out like waves to his arms and legs and head. He would not let it keep him from reclaiming his home, and he would not leave his brother to fight alone. Thor opened his eyes again only when Freya touched his shoulder. His eyes moved from her worried face down to her cupped palm.

In her palm she held a small orb the size of a ball that children might throw to one another. It glowed softly, green and gold and red swirling together within. It almost seemed alive.

"What is that?" he murmured, entranced by the moving color.

"This is the best I could do on short notice in the middle of a hostile takeover. It's your blood and it is Loki's blood mixed with a healing magic I probably should not be endeavoring to undertake." she said, pressing it into his hand.

"What needs to be done?" Thor asked. The orb seemed more alive once in his hand; thrumming with what almost felt like a heartbeat.

"It must be broken between you and it would probably help if you were both bleeding."

He arched an eyebrow. She shrugged.

"Short notice. Hostile takeover. It's a prophecy that calls for blood, that calls for one of you to die. And I cannot promise this will stop that, but it is all I can offer you."

Thor kissed her cheek. "I accept this with gratitude. Now I must go find said brother. Can I trust these two to your care? You may need to strike that one again with your cooking pot."

"With pleasure, my prince."

* * *

Bandaged and given something for the pain, the orb wrapped in a cloth in his vest pocket, Thor slipped back into the halls. He was followed closely by Hogun, silent to any opinions that the crowned prince should stay behind. Those opinion were, of course, completely useless at this point as the blond had already shuffled off to dive headlong back into the fray. They had been in the healing chambers longer than either Asgardians realized, noting the change in light outside the windows.

Thor and Hogun flattened themselves against the wall at the hushed sound of footsteps. Blue eyes met dark and they nodded at one another, readying for anything that might come.

"Isn't it a bit counter productive to attack those that fight on your side?" Loki asked irritably, dodging what might have been a connecting blow had Thor been at his best and his younger brother not quite so quick.

Thor's expression turned to relief and he looked for the briefest of moments as if he might scoop his brother into his arms. Instead he simply reached out for his shoulder. "What did you find of Father?"

Loki's face darkened as he spoke. "They've moved him upstairs. Magnir means to put him to death quickly. If everything we understand is true, he aims to kill Odin with all of Asgard to watch."

"We can't allow that."

Loki tilted his head to the side. "And I thought you'd simply want to sit back and watch," he groused, rolling his eyes. "Are you well enough for this?"

"Stop fretting so over my health, little brother." Thor grinned. "We found the loophole in that old witch's tale, so take hold of it. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

"We?" Loki chuckled.

"I believe I was the one that you said found it," Sif murmured with a shrug of her shoulders. "That will certainly be lost. As will this battle if we terry."

Thor nodded his agreement, hand clutching briefly to the orb in his pocket. Better to be overly prepared.

As they neared the throne room, the sudden lack of Magnir's warriors began to concern Loki. It was becoming clear in his mind that their presence was no surprise to him, and it was more likely that he was awaiting their entrance. He toyed briefly with the idea of splitting the group up again and trying to sneak into the throne room to gain the upper hand, but he felt that they would come out looking rather foolish.

The nearer they drew, the more quiet it became, to the point of being eerily so. Sif grabbed his elbow.

"Something is not right with this," she said softly.

"There are great many things not right with this."Loki nearly growled.

Sif's grip on his elbow verged on painful. "What I am saying is there will not be time for discourse with Magnir on his vengeance or skillful takeover of Asgard even in the face of it's great king and his two sons present. Any verbal repartee will need to wait until he is our prisoner and not the reverse."

Loki bristled until his mind clicked together what she was not saying. "You think we'll enter and he'll immediately lower the blade on Odin's neck."

"Something along those lines, yes."

He gave a quick nod. "Then let's not give him the chance. Thor, can you take Mjolnir back once we've entered?"

"I should think so," the elder prince answered, looking very irritated that his prize weapon had been taken away.

"How'd he take hold of it anyway?" Volstagg asked. "I thought Odin put a spell on it, beyond it's normal weight."

"It doesn't matter," Sif said. "What matters is that we know he can control it. Beyond that, it only matters that we take back our home."

Blue and green eyes met, silent conversation between them. They knew the risks and they knew the lengths that Magnir would go to in order to satisfy his hatred and need for vengeance. It would come down on the house of Odin and all those who aligned themselves with the Allfather's family. They had no choice but to win.

"Now?" Loki asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Thor put his hands on the doors, feeling the reverberations from the energy of the men and magic within coupled with the thrumming of the orb against his chest that held the lifeblood of that which he held dearest and would not let be taken from him. Pushing aside the pain and uncertainty he felt he shoved the doors open.

Magnir still sat upon the throne, Frigga standing to the left of him with her hands bound. The sorcerer laughed, the sound echoing through the hall and he shifted forward to lean his arms on his knees.

"Oh good, the prodigal sons return home. It will save me time and I will execute you two together. After, of course, the sudden, tragic loss of Odin, former king of Asgard."

Thor let his gaze shift over the people crowded into the space, nodding slowly at what he saw there before he looked at Magnir. "I am giving you this one chance to surrender. If you do not do so you will be killed here on this day."

Magnir smiled and he stood slowly. "I think not, Thor. You see, I've got anger and power on my side. Not to mention I'm under the impression that for one of you," he pointed between Thor and Loki standing just to his left, "that for one of you time is running out. So let us see who is king of this realm when the day is done."

He swept his arm and people parted, revealing Odin bound and shackled, forced to his knees. The executioner stood behind him. Thor heard Loki hiss something under his breath and he held out his hand, feeling Mjolnir respond to him.

"As you wish, Magnir."

The room erupted. Mjolnir barely touched Thor's fingers before he threw it off again, aimed at the executioner that held his father hostage. His attack hit just after his brothers, only lagging behind a mere few seconds that it took to call the weapon to him in the first place. Guards swarmed the room, making up for their lacking numbers in the hallway, and the sound of weapons clashing could be heard above all else.

Loki spun around when he realized he'd lost site of Thor. He searched, green eyes picking through the crowd. His concentration was broken as he was sent tumbling forward by an attack that probably should have been stronger. The half smirk on Magnir's face only encouraged the notion that he was toying with the younger prince. "Distracted? I suppose I would be too if I had such a prophecy over my head. My brothers are gone, but the one thing I can say is that it was not by my hand. Very few creatures in the nine realms are that heartless, after all the two of you have been through."

Green eyes flashed and Loki was on his feet, staff clashing with the other sorcerer's. "You've heard more than you should."

"I had the most interesting conversation with an old teacher of yours. He seemed quite adamant that you had no place here. I'm not sure he would have been inclined to stop me if I'd said you were my only target."

"I won't let you harm him."

"Why should I have to? That's your job, isn't it?"

Loki felt the rage building, but stopped, the air changing around him. He allowed a brief smile of his own before fading from the place in which he stood, lightning crashing down all around the area as soon as he was gone.

He reappeared at Thor's side, the brothers taking a moment to smirk as Magnir cursed and flinched from the hit.

"You may have only served to anger him further," Loki mused.

"I wasn't trying to be polite." Thor said.

A roar was heard just outside in the hall and they both turned to see Fandral leading a large group of their warriors into the fray.

"I thought he was injured." Loki said.

"He is one of us. What injury would keep one of the Warriors Three from battle?" Thor asked.

Loki pushed him, blocking an attack with his staff. "We need to free Mother and get her out of here."

"I'll go. Watch for me." Thor said, pushing his way through the fighting towards the throne itself. There was no hesitation in his steps and he had no doubt that his brother watched his back. He swung Mjolnir in wide arcs, never fully releasing it lest it be taken again by their enemy. He turned at one point to see a sword nearly strike him, but the attacker was taken out by a small throwing knife that, at times, proved more deadly than his brother's powerful magic.

"I feared the worst," Frigga murmured when her elder son reached her.

"Loki and I would not abandon you," Thor swore. "Neither you nor Father."

"Odin. What happened to him? I saw that you and Loki stopped the executioner, but-"

The entire throne room shook with power and all eyes, no matter the side, were drawn to the center of it. Where he had been chained and beaten, the Allfather stood tall now, clutching Gungnir in one hand. Sif stood off to the side, looking as if she had just helped release him from the cuffs meant to bind his magic. Another tap of the kingly staff to the marble floor shook it again and Magnir let out a terrible scream of rage.

"Put down your sword and I will spare the lives of those you brought with you. There does not need to be more death dealt this day," Odin's voice boomed.

"The lives of those I brought with me? And what of my life? Surely you would not be content to return me to the realm from whence I came?" Magnir asked.

"Surrender and we will discuss your fate." Odin said.

"And you think I will do so to have mercy on the men who fight under my leadership?" Magnir asked.

Thor shifted so that Frigga was behind him and he caught his brother's eye across the hall. Loki shook his head and Thor returned his attention to Magnir, cautiously readjusting his grip on Mjolnir. Magnir was quickly finding himself in a desperate place, and both brothers knew what desperate men -not to mention sorcerers- could be capable of. Magnir smiled and made a small half bow gesture.

"You make such a generous offer. Perhaps generous is not the word I'm looking for. Ambiguous offer, yes, that's what I meant. So tempting. But you see, I'm the only one in my family left. All my brothers are dead and it seems to me that you have a surplus of sons." Magnir murmured.

He'd barely moved when Mjolnir left Thor's hand. The angry sorcerer sneered, thinking the crowned prince had played into his hands. Even though he called it, the hammer never made it to his fingers. He had reached for it, called it, but a numbness suddenly washed over him and he looked down to see Loki's staff through his chest. Intense green eyes were directly in front of him, their owner focused entirely on him. "Do not threaten my brother or my family," he growled, voice low and angry.

Magnir gave a short choking sound and fell heavily to the marble floor when the young prince released the staff. Loki stared down at the lifeless body of one that had caused so much trouble in such a short amount of time, feeling no real sense of relief. He just felt tired, but he pushed that aside to the idea that it had been far too long since he last slept.

The room at gone silent and Magnir's men laid down their arms. Still it was as if everyone was frozen in their place, staring at the dark haired trickster. He turned, wanting nothing more than to make sure that Thor went straight back to the healing chambers, but was sure that he caught sight of someone in the crowd that he had not seen in many, many years. To anyone else, the attack seemed to come from nowhere, and even Loki couldn't be sure that his eyes hadn't played some strange trick on him.

He was thrown back, vaguely hearing his name leave his brother's lips. He hit the floor hard and gave a shudder at the pain that ripped through him. His hand went to what might have been the source - he couldn't tell for sure, with the way it spread - and came away sticky and wet.

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

* * *

Odin's cry for his warriors to seize Loki's attacker was barely heard over Thor's cry of his brothers name, repeated until he fell beside him, hands moving to find the source of the wound. Loki's staff vanished, the younger prince not able to keep enough focus to maintain it. Green eyes watched Thor's face and the myriad of emotions there. Thor, who could never keep a secret or a thought or a feeling to himself, who always allowed everything to be read in the stance of his body or line of his lips or the gleam in his eyes. He'd seen countless expressions from his brother, having caused many of the more exasperated and unhappy ones. He liked to think maybe he'd caused some of the happier moments as well. Loki reached up and grabbed Thor's hand, stopping him from pressing on the wound.

"Thor, stop. It's all right." Loki murmured.

"Be quiet. This is not..." Thor took a deep breath, swallowing against the knot in his throat. "I will not have this kingdom without you."

Loki could taste the blood in the back of his throat and managed a smile. "It was always your kingdom. It was an honor to be a part of it, brother."

Tears blurred Thor's vision and spilled down his face. He grasped Loki's hand in his own and held it against his chest, only then feeling the orb he'd tucked into his pocket. Hope gripped his heart like a vice and he pressed a kiss against Loki's palm before pulling the orb out. The colors swirled within it, green and gold darkening. Thor pulled his brother close.

"What is that?" Loki whispered.

"A new prophecy," Thor answered.

He broke the orb, the glass shattering in his hand only a fraction of the sound and impact than that of the light that escaped, engulfing the throne room. The light rolled to the furthest edges of the room like waves, crashing and dissipating against the walls. The place was silent again, and for the moment the two brothers seemed to be the only two in existence.

Thor opened his eyes, finding that he'd buried his nose in Loki's dark hair as he'd pulled his brother as close as he could get him. He felt his breath hitch as he loosened his grip, the younger prince groaning softly and shifting.

"You don't know what you've done!" a voice called from the crowd, gaining the crown prince's attention. He recognized the man that his father's guards had taken hold of as one of the most powerful sorcerer's Asgard had seen in his day. He had also been his younger brother's final teacher before their father had assigned him to self study. Hoenir, older and now held by Asgardian guards that were freshly released from their own captivity, looked near to mad with something that might have been anger. "If you let him live, you've doomed all of Asgard. There is no escaping it. There's no trick, there's no way out. He is the son of your father's worst enemy and he will bring destruction to our world."

"How dare you-"

"Thor?" Loki managed, gripping at his brother's vest and bringing the elder prince's attention back to him. It was difficult to tell against the dark clothes that he wore, but it looked as if the blood had slowed, but the trickster was pale and shaking, his voice small sounding as he repeated his brother's name again.

"You'll be alright," Thor promised, collecting him gently in his arms and standing. He risked the briefest look back at Hoenir, but knew that he left the former teacher in the capable hands of their parents.

Loki felt the world shift in and out as his brother carried him down the halls to the healing chambers. The only thing that he truly knew for sure was that his brother held him and he clung to that with everything that he had left. Every time he felt his eyes closing he would grip Thor's vest a little tighter and feel his brother's fingers curl around him protectively.

Thor kicked at the door, calling out for Freya to open it. She appeared after a moment, eyes wide. "What-?"

"The orb... why didn't it heal him?"

"Lay him here," she instructed, moving quickly to work. She spoke soothingly as she peeled away bloodied layers and gave a sigh of relief. "Don't fuss at me, Thor Odinson!" she snapped suddenly. "What did I say? Short notice and a hostile take over. It did more good than all of your worrying's done."

Thor smoothed Loki's hair away from his face, the green gaze sliding in and out of focus. He called softly to him whenever he shut his eyes, but Loki was quickly losing the fight with consciousness. Freya worked quickly, her irritation with Thor quickly evaporating as her expression became more concerned.

"Who gave him this injury?" she asked.

"Hoenir." Thor said grimly.

Freya's eyes widened. "I did not know he still lived. This wound has magic in it, it will take me some time to work out what I need to do."

"Nothing. There is nothing to be done," Loki rasped, turning his head towards her. "He never did like me," he added, smiling darkly.

"He could not best you then and he shall not do so now." Thor said.

"Hoenir was the only sorcerer I thought I could learn from, he was not like the others." Loki said. "He's been living in the same village as the seer."

Freya sat back, one hand against her stomach. "The same...you mean the seer who brought down the prophecy? They've been living within a stone's throw of each other all this time? Did they know each other when they were both in the palace?"

"Does it matter?" Thor asked.

Loki frowned and he closed his eyes. "Perhaps," he whispered.

"Loki? Loki!" Thor called, squeezing his brother's cold fingers.

The trickster did not awaken.

"His breathing is slowing," Freya murmured. "Whatever Hoenir did...I need that book on the desk, quickly."

Thor stood, but as soon as his fingers slipped from Loki's he swayed.

"Thor?" Freya asked, alarmed.

He shook his head, intent on retrieving whatever was needed to save his brother. Whatever he had to do or give, he was willing. Thor made it no more than ten steps away from the bed when he collapsed, determination to save Loki his last clear thought.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was how warm he was. He shifted, finding himself more comfortable than he had been in... well in quite a long time it seemed. He didn't want to wake, but was, for the moment, content to simply lie there in whatever cocoon he'd found himself in. Much to his irritation, his mind was becoming more alert, even with the piles of blankets all around him. With that increasing alertness, though, came the pain. He cringed, fighting against it. He hurt all over and he wasn't entirely sure why.

Then it hit him.

The invasion. The battle. He'd been injured and they had fled. They'd returned and triumphed, but that triumph had been short lived when his brother was... "Loki?"

Thor blinked blue eyes opened, trying with all his might to focus. His struggle with consciousness seemed to have left him winded, but that didn't stop his brother's name from tumbling from his lips again and again.

"Easy," Freya said, suddenly at his side and pushing him back down to the cot. "Don't strain yourself or you'll undo all my hard work."

"Where's my brother?" Thor managed.

Freya paused and looked as if she were mulling something around before saying it. "He's resting," she said at last. "As you should be."

"No, I need to see him."

"Master Rowen is with him. How else do you think I got you off the floor?"

"I need to see him."

"He is near, Thor, and you cannot rise yet. How you managed to battle through with the wound you received in the first round I shall never know."

Thor struggled to sit up. "I do what I must, now let me see my brother."

Blood was already seeping from the wounds he pulled as he moved. Freya placed her palm against his chest and murmured softly, words that he could not quite make out. A warmth spread through him, the pain dulling and he fell back, still bracing himself on one arm. Too late he realized what was happening. His arm gave way beneath him and he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Please, let me...Loki," he breathed.

Freya did not stop speaking lowly until he was deeply asleep again and then set to cleaning and binding the cuts that had opened. The retaking of Asgard had not been a kind event. After Thor had collapsed Freya had shouted and shouted for help until Rowen and Volstagg had arrived. Volstagg had not come unburdened, the badly wounded Fandral in his arms. Time and blood and men had been lost, both princes fallen like cut strings and only the stretched threads of magic and brotherhood keeping them alive. She was startled when the door was flung open and bounced off the wall.

Loki stood there, looking more than a little irritated at the fact that anyone had kept him from his brother. He was shaking, barely on his feet, and his eyes were bright with fever. He stood in the open doorway for several long moments, unable to say anything as he tried to catch his breath. The short trip down the hall had obviously taken more out of him than he cared to admit. Finally he straightened. "How is he?" he rasped.

"Sleeping, as you should be," Freya answered cautiously. She wasn't sure she could catch him if he fell. "Where is Master Rowen?"

"He stepped out for a moment to see to Fandral."

"And you took your opportunity."

Loki's eyes shifted to his brother, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. A small smile perked the corner of his lips. "It presented itself." He took several unsteady steps towards the bed and found a chair next to it. "Are you needed urgently?"

"No," Freya murmured. "I'll leave you to him."

The younger prince nodded his thanks and eased himself down in the chair. He reached long, trembling fingers out for his brother's still hand and took it in his own, holding onto it and feeling the warmth that showed life. He could feel his resolve steadily breaking with each breath and lifted the hand to press a kiss against knuckles beaten by battle. "I know you can't hear me," he whispered, "but perhaps that is best. I thought Rowen lied when he said you were asleep in a different room. I thought... I thought that horrible curse had come to pass."

Loki carefully shifted to sit on the edge of the bed so he could have Thor's hand in his and run his other hand over his brother's injuries, taking stock of every cut and bruise. He didn't realize he was shaking until he reached up to brush his thumb across Thor's cheek and when his brother turned his face towards the touch even in magic induced sleep Loki felt the tears fall.

"All I've ever done is lay foundations for destruction, even when I wasn't meaning to, when that was not the intention. Even when I was being smarter, more clever...I was just paving the way for darkness to find me. You should have been the first one to cut me from the fabric, the first one to say I was not..." Loki laid his head against Thor's chest to hear the heartbeat beneath. "But you never did and it has cost you so much." he said.

Exhaustion finally won out and the dark haired prince slept, desperately holding onto his brother as if he feared to lose him if he let go. He didn't know how long he slept, but woke to find an arm slung around him and unfocused blue eyes staring. Thor offered a smile and tightened his grip when he saw his brother was awake. "How're you feeling?" he asked, voice still tired and strained.

"Sore," Loki admitted softly. He shifted, thinking he might take inventory of his injuries but then thinking better of it. Everything hurt. He felt Thor's grip tighten again and he couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"Brother?" the crowned prince whispered.

"Hmm?"

"May I tell you something?"

"My saying no will not stop you."

Thor smiled affectionately. "There is no price too high."

Loki turned so that green eyes met blue, a question hanging between them. Thor's smile only broadened and it struck his younger brother suddenly that he had heard his words. The knot of built up fears and worries under Loki's heart loosened and he tried to look away to hide his small smile but Thor jostled him until they were both laughing.

"What would life be, I wonder, if Father had never brought me here?" Loki asked.

"It does not bear consideration. There is no place or time where you are not my brother." Thor answered.

Loki did not bother to hide his smile at that. "No, I suppose there is not. If that were so, the prophecy would have been fulfilled. But here we both are, together and alive if not all in one piece."

"I never doubted this would be so." Thor said.

"Of course not," Loki agreed, even though he knew Thor could tell he was feigning a serious tone.

They talked for awhile more, glad to be in one another's company until they both fell asleep again, alive and together and healing.

* * *

**END.**

A/N: Whew. Well, that was fun. We've got a few new stories on our list to work on, but sadly not in this fandom. Eventually, I'm sure, we'll come back to it, but I made a promise to Gabrielle Day when she agreed to fit this particular story in that we could work on a Person of Interest story next. Then we've got a Les Miserables short, a Hobbit story, and a couple others down the way... It's a never ending queue. =)


End file.
